Cenizas de una ciudad muerta
by TuPaDrE
Summary: John Connor y Jack Ryan acaban de llegar al pueblo de Silent Hill, y están atrapados. ¿Qué pesadilla les espera? Ambos descubrirán su respectivo pasado, enterrándose cada vez más profundo en las tinieblas... modifique un pelin el cap9, 1 par de cosillas x
1. Primer capítulo

**Cenizas de una Ciudad Muerta**

**Saludos. Antes de que comiencen a leer, quisiera decirles una cosa a los lectores fieles. Si ésta es la primera vez que lees esta historia, NO PIERDAS TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTO, Y PONTE A LEER. Pero si no es la primera vez que lees esto y has entrado buscando modificaciones, te habrás llevado una sorpresa al ver a un nuevo personaje. Comprobarás que el relato ha sido modificado desde el principio ¿El motivo? Algunas partes se hacían insufriblemente monótonas, tanto como para escribirlas como para leerlas. Esto era así porque se trataba de una representación del videojuego, pero a la hora de plasmar en un relato la parte del registro habitación a habitación, matar criatura a criatura, pues causa monotonía. A pesar de ello, no tengo intención de cambiar mi forma de narrar, pues quiero plantear esto como un videojuego, como un Silent Hill **_**X**_** para la consola **_**XX**_** de última generación. Sin embargo, me he permitido el introducir a un nuevo personaje principal, con el propósito de que haya más diálogo, y no se reduzca todo a pensamientos de un pobre diablo vagando sólo por la ciudad. Espero de corazón que este nuevo enfoque, con más diálogos, aunque sin cambiar para nada el planteamiento principal, se haga más ameno. Y también espero que disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfruto escribiendo para todos ustedes, no sin antes recordarles que absolutamente cualquier cosa que deseen comunicar, pueden plasmarla en un _Review_!**** Atentamente, Dani.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Who are you?**

La rueda emitió un suave ronquido al rodar sobre la grava, y detenerse al fin. Tras apagar el motor, y retirar la llave del contacto, un hombre abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó del vehículo, a la vez que mientras pasaba al lado de la carrocería, abría el depósito del gasóleo. Fue hacia el surtidor de gasolina más cercano, e introdujo el manguito en el depósito, mientras sus ojos giraban entre mirar la cantidad de gasolina (no quería pasarse de la cantidad de 20 litros) y recorrer la zona con la mirada.

Una pequeña gasolinera de las afueras de South Ashfield era el término de la parada, y luego por fin llegaría a casa de su ex-mujer, a recoger a su pequeño hijo de pocos años, que permanecería con él durante 2 meses. Respiró hondo, y cuando el contador de gasolina llegó a la cantidad deseada, pulsó el botón de detener el flujo de combustible, y sacó la manguera del depósito. Cerró el tanque de gasolina, así como la puerta del coche, y caminó hacia el bar, cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, invitándole a entrar.

El hombre entró al local, y se vio la imagen de un hombre con una chaqueta ¾ color verde oliva tumbado en la barra, con un vaso vacío y una botella vacía también. El camarero limpiaba unos platos con un paño mientras miraba al nuevo cliente.

– Buenas, acabo de llenar el depósito y para… –dijo el recién llegado, mientras mostraba en la mano la cartera, refiriéndose al pago.

El camarero, con un gruñido, le señaló hacia la izquierda, donde a un lado había otro mostrador, con otro empleado bastante más joven, que supervisaba la cantidad de gasolina expedida. Le dijo el importe, y una vez cumplida la transacción, el hombre se acercó a donde se encontraba el durmiente, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

– Duerme bien, ¿no? –dijo señalando al borracho.

– Ya ves, bebe como si fuera agua… sólo lleva tres cuartos de hora aquí y se me ha ventilado la botella entera. –contestó el camarero.– Sólo sé que se llama John H.C, y sólo comentó que iba a Silent Hill, un destino bastante curioso. Son realmente pocos los que van allá.

– Vaya… rumbo a Silent Hill… ¿Pero y cómo ha llegado? No he visto ningún otro coche ahí fuera…

– ¿Cómo que no? –respondió el camarero.– Imposible, tengo buen oído y siempre oigo a la gente llegar… y oí claramente un coche, diría que un todo-terreno, y luego entró éste elemento…

El recién llegado frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba el vehículo de ese tal John?

– A propósito –inquirió el camarero.– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Jack Ryan.

El camarero extendió la mano.

– Pues encantado, Jack. A propósito, ¿A dónde se dirige?

– Me dirijo de Ashfield, a Brahms, a casa de mi ex mujer. –contestó Ryan.

– ¿Y le costaría mucha molestia llevar a este elemento destino Silent Hill? Le pilla de camino…

Jack meditó la propuesta.

– Hmm… bueno, realmente sólo sería desviarme algunos kilómetros. ¿Pero porqué no se puede quedar aquí? Que duerma la mona aquí y se le pase la borrachera.

– Es que, verá, el problema está en que solemos cerrar esto completamente, esta gasolinera no abre por las noches. Y no vamos a dejar a nadie aquí a solas. Mi hijo y yo siempre hacemos eso.

Jack miró al empleado que le había cobrado la gasolina, dándose cuenta de que el asombroso parecido familiar entre él y el camarero no eran fruto de la casualidad.

Meditó unos instantes. La verdad es que no le suponía tampoco tanta molestia llevar al borracho a Silent Hill, y dejarle en algún banco. O quizás hablase, y podría llevarle al sitio exacto donde quisiera ir. Quizás viviese en Silent Hill.

– De acuerdo, me lo llevaré. Me viene de camino, asi que no hay problema. De todos modos… ¿son ciertas esas leyendas que cuentan sobre Silent Hill? Lo del pueblo maldito, y toda esa historia.

El camarero rió con fuerza, pero se trataba de una risa forzada.

– ¡Claro que no, hombre! Sólo son habladurías… De todos modos, ¿sabe llegar?

Pocos minutos después, Jack estaba en su coche, rumbo a Silent Hill. El amable camarero, contento de su ayuda para librarse del tal John, le había ayudado con indicaciones sobre la mejor ruta de llegar al pueblo.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos en carretera, y tras haber virado en la intersección desde Pleasant River (condado 73), buscaba acceder a la parte baja de Silent Hill, poco poblada, pero la mejor forma de llegar. De otro modo, tendría que dejar el coche en un mirador y tener que ir un tramo por los caminos de tierra, arrastrando a John. Dicha idea no le agradaba demasiado.

Tras pasar el desvío, observaba la triste y solitaria carretera. Se encontraba pésimamente cuidada, y eso que antaño fue un agradable destino turístico, bastante visitado por todo tipo de gente. Pero el pasar de los años habían convertido el hermoso pueblo a orillas del lago en un lugar solitario y alejado, en el que la gente se encerraba en sí misma y eran muy pocos los que iban. Todavía menos los que volvían, y casualmente nadie de los que se quedaban en Silent Hill dejaba atrás parentesco o pareja. Eran personas en busca de algo nuevo. Unas tranquilas vacaciones, quizás. O algo nuevo y mucho más extraño que solo podría ser encontrado en este poblado...


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Capítulo I****I: Welcome To Silent Hill.**

Jack Ryan apretó los dientes y aferró con más fuerza el volante. Sentía el asiento vibrar bajo su trasero, algunos objetos moverse en el maletero y el ronco sonido del motor, pero nada de ello le importaba ahora. El viaje le ponía de los nervios, y el desconocido que dormía en el asiento del acompañante, sujeto por el cinturón, no contribuía a relajarle. ¿Cómo había acabado aceptando aquel favor al de la gasolinera? ¡Esa maldita carretera asquerosa y el maldito pueblo de Silent Hill le estresaban lo indecible!

Atravesaba una endemoniada carretera necesitada de un buen asfaltado, con continuos baches y hierbajos secos creciendo en mitad de la tierra de nadie. Las luces de su coche daban fe de que al menos alguien se molestaba en pasar por aquél lugar.

Desde que había partido de la gasolinera, y mucho antes, de South Ashfield, la carretera parecía hacerse cada vez más estrecha, y el ambiente más opresivo, como si quisiera apretarlo hasta reventar, aunque casi seguro sería cosa de su desbordada imaginación.

Jack tenía la sensación de que las paredes de la montaña estrechaban la carretera, de que solo había un carril, de que la carretera subía y subía sin fin, de que nadie volvía de Silent Hill. Todo era algo ilógico, pero en más de una ocasión Jack estuvo a punto de detener el vehículo y respirar hondo. ¿Cuánto duraría el camino? ¡Él suponía que solo se trataría de unos cuantos kilómetros!

Decididamente, hizo lo único que podía: apretar más el acelerador. Pero ciertamente, la carretera subía y subía, difuminándose en el oscuro ambiente.

Árboles secos y borrosos, desdibujados a los lados de la carretera. De vez en cuando, alguna que otra farola, que iluminaba el camino completamente desierto y e inundado por la niebla. Una espesa niebla que le impedía ver si la carretera proseguía o por el contrario estaba cerca de su destino. Todo lo que hacía era seguir y seguir.

El tiempo pasaba y su estómago y su vejiga daban fe de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba conduciendo. El depósito de gasolina iba más o menos por tres cuartos, casi alcanzando la mitad. Pero su capacidad de concentración había disminuido a millares.

Finalmente, cuando la fatiga se cebaba con él, sus faros iluminaron un cartel maltrecho de madera entre la neblina. Rezaba: _Welcome to Silent Hill_.

Jack suspiró.

– ¡Por fin! –Saludó a su dormido compañero de viaje.– ¡Hemos llegado!

Aunque por toda respuesta, oyó un débil ronquido.

El coche pasó, rasante, con la luz larga por delante de él. A los lados del cartel, unos papeles revolotearon, a pesar de que no había brisa. Tampoco se trataba de ningún animal que hubiera pasado, porque no había animales. Ni siquiera ardillas ni ratones silvestres. Ni tampoco pájaros, ni perros abandonados. Vislumbró las primeras casas entre la niebla, que conforme avanzaba se hacía más espesa y más fría. El pueblo era bastante frío, situado en medio de una colina rodeado de bosque y un espléndido lago.

Alumbraba con los faros las calles, sorprendentemente desiertas teniendo en cuenta que eran las 8 de la tarde. ¿No había vida nocturna en este pueblo?

Excepto por la luz de las pocas farolas que hacían acto de presencia, la oscuridad era casi total. Tan solo vio una luz encendida en un bar, y decidió parar allí.

Tras apagar el motor, descendió del coche lentamente. Se estiró, haciendo crujir su espalda, y luego tras cerrar la puerta, rodeó el vehículo. Cuando abrió la otra puerta y le fue a quitar el cinturón a su compañero, comprobó que éste ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Le sacudió unas ligeras bofetadas en la cara para despertarle.

– Eh, oye… ¡Oye!

John Connor movió la cabeza, aturdido. Y boqueó con la boca medio abierta, parecido a un besugo en tierra, intentando coger aire.

Jack le volvió a pegar otra bofetada, y esta vez John enfocó sus ojos enrojecidos en él.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién coño eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, todavía medio dormido y quizás bajo los efectos del alcohol.

– Bienvenido a Silent Hill. Y soy Ryan, Jack Ryan.

– En serio… ¿estamos en Silent Hill? –preguntó John. Se medio incorporó, pero su cabeza chocó contra el techo del coche, y se volvió a qudar sentado.

– Sí, esto es Silent Hill. Ven, he parado en un bar, vamos a reposar, y te tomas algo para la resaca, tengo _Neubrofen_ en el bolsillo. Y qué suerte que lleves esa chaqueta, porque hace un frío que hiela los huesos.

La niebla era realmente fría, hasta tal punto que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tras dejar a John medio haciendo equilibrios, y comprobar que era capaz de salir del coche y de mantenerse de pie, Jack abrió el maletero y extrajo una chaqueta de cuero negra con interior de algodón, que se puso por encima de la delgada camisa que llevaba, y luego aferró a John por el hombro, ayudándole a entrar al bar mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal, donde ponía "Open". No vio a nadie.

­– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Nadie atiende aquí?

La única persona que vio fue a un señor de espaldas a él, que leía un periódico y mordisqueaba una hamburguesa. Seguramente le habría oído, pero no daba muestras de que le importara. En el cenicero de su mesa había un cigarro a medio consumir.

Jack hizo que John se sentase en una mesa, y fue hacia el hombre.

Era sin duda un hombre curioso, vestido con una gabardina larga color caqui y con un sombrero, y una barba grisácea a juego con sus ojos ojerosos. Parecía estar muy concentrado en el periódico. Aparentaba unos cincuenta y algo años, puede que hasta sesenta.

– Buenas, veo que es la primera persona que veo –tras estas palabras, le salió involuntariamente una risa aguda, nerviosa.– ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

– Ellos están donde pronto estará usted. –respondió, sin levantar la cabeza del periódico.

Jack ignoró la oscura respuesta y fijó la vista en lo que estaba leyendo, que parecía interesante, pero era una noticia del 1971. Al parecer, una barca cargada de personas había naufragado en mitad del lago Toluca porque un loco con un hacha había abierto una brecha de agua. Solo había habido un superviviente, que alcanzó la costa a nado. ¿Porqué un hombre iba a leer noticias de aquellos años con tanto interés?

Completamente extrañado, Jack exploró un poco la zona de la barra. La única persona que había era el hombre, que comía en silencio sin separar la vista de la noticia. Entró a los baños, pero no había nadie allí.

Entró al de los hombres, y en el urinario disfrutó de una larga meada. Notaba frío en el ambiente, así que se apresuró a terminar rápido, y subirse la bragueta.

Al salir, tocó en el servicio de las mujeres, pero nadie contestaba y estaba cerrado.

Visto el panorama, Jack salió de los baños, en la sección neutral donde estaba un único grifo con lavabo y espejo para hombres y para mujeres, cruzó la separación y entró al otro lado de la barra.

Por alguna extraña razón, el hombre misterioso levantó la cabeza del periódico y le miró fijamente.

–­ Yo que usted saldría de ahí.

Jack se asustó al oír su voz, pero le devolvió la mirada. Demasiado tarde, ya estaba de nuevo concentrado en su periódico. En ese momento, John se levantó. Jack fue hacia él, y le ayudó a levantarse.

Musitó que tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero que podía ir sólo. Jack se encogió de hombros y mientras John caminaba, Jack miró la zona. Todo era perfectamente normal, con la caja registradora, platos y botellas en la parte superior de la barra, paquetes de papas, algo de bollería, una heladera con refrescos, jugos y cervezas...nada verdaderamente extraño, lo único era la falta de personal. Tras la barra, había una puerta que conducía a la cocina y una segunda puerta que llevaba al almacén.

Entró por la primera, mientras que John iba al baño, y tampoco vio a nadie. Aunque la hornalla de la cocina estaba encendida y había varios platos preparados. Ver el pueblo tan silencioso le había quitado el hambre, así que no cogió nada para comer. Lo único que encontró de utilidad fue un llavero con sendas llaves, una de ellas sin nada escrito y la otra con un número. Comparando las llaves, se dio cuenta de que ambas eran exactamente iguales.

Sorprendido por el hallazgo, se dirigió hacia la puerta que ponía "Storage" (almacén). La puerta estaba cerrada, así que abrió con una de las dos llaves, la que no tenía número. Entró en la cerradura a la primera y se abrió sin problemas.

El interior era de madera, con montones de cajas con fruta, y más latas de refrescos y cerveza. Había varios sacos apilados uno encima de otro, uno de ellos tenía la forma de un cuerpo humano, pero seguramente sería alucinaciones debidas al cansancio de conducir durante tanto tiempo. Como no vio a nadie, cerró de nuevo la puerta.

En ese instante, una idea curiosa y a la vez absurda invadió su mente. Jack quitó la llave y probó a abrirla de nuevo utilizando la llave, la que tenía un número. Como suponía, la puerta se abrió a la primera, puesto que las llaves eran idénticas. Aunque todo era distinto.

Jack Ryan contempló una vulgar y monótona sala de hospital con las mismas paredes y el mismo techo de madera, pero con losas de porcelana en vez del suelo de cemento. Había manchas rojas por todas las paredes y en medio de todo, un cerdo degollado despanzurrado sobre el suelo. Quizás todas las manchas negras provinieran de dicho cuerpo putrefacto. Completamente asustado por el súbito cambio de habitación, Ryan se quitó las gafas, y se las limpió en la camisa. Pero al volvérselas a poner, el espectáculo seguía ahí. Retrocedió sin dejar de mirar al cerdo, y corrió cruzando a tropezones la barra, dejando la puerta abierta. El bar estaba desierto. Pero algo había cambiado.

John accedió a la zona de baños, donde descubrió dos puertas azules y, en medio, un espejo y un lavabo con un grifo que goteaba. Se entretuvo mirando, observando sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas medio macilentas, su pelo enmarañado y su barba de 1 o 2 días sin afeitar. Definitivamente, no tenía buena pinta. Abrió el grifo, de donde manó agua, y usando las dos manos como cuenco, reunió una considerable cantidad de agua y se la echó por encima, en la cara y en el pelo, para despejarse. Tras sacudir la cabeza, como si de un perro se tratase, la vejiga le recordó para qué había entrado al baño, y abrió la puerta azul para ir al urinario más cercano, dentro del baño de los hombres. Tras acabar, y notar el calor de la orina, se sintió más despejado.

Sin embargo, fue a uno de los retretes y se sentó en él, encima de la tapa. Mientras pensaba, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Cómo había llegado a Silent Hill? Ah, sí, aquél desconocido de gafas y chaqueta cara y pinta de estúpido le había traído. ¿Pero cómo sabía él que John deseaba llegar a Silent Hill? De todos modos, el único motivo que John tenía para llegar a Silent Hill era una enigmática llamada que había recibido. No se acordaba cuándo exactamente, pero una voz extrañamente familiar le había dicho algo. John lo tenía anotado en un cuaderno que llevaba con él desde ese día, y decía lo siguiente:

"_Sé quien es usted y lo que ha hecho. No puede seguir huyendo. Si quiere borrar su historial, acuda a mí. Le espero en Silent Hill…"_

A partir de ese momento, aún sin recordar lo que había echo, se subió a su coche para intentar localizar ese sitio. No le costó mucho saber dónde era, pero nadie le deseaba que fuera allí. Era un lugar maldito, la gente lo repudiaba.

Todo ello no era un buen augurio, pero no había otra alternativa, debía averiguar de una forma u otra qué era lo que supuestamente había echo él con su vida, porque le costaba recordar, y en ese pueblo había al menos alguien que sí lo sabía.

Lo que no recordaba, ni conseguía hacer encajar, era qué había pasado entre el recuerdo de subirse a su propio coche, su ranchera 4x4 Dodge, a terminar viajando en un coche con un desconocido.

Sin embargo, lo importante es que ya estaba en Silent Hill, por fin había llegado. Se secó las manos en sus pantalones y volvió al bar, donde el hombre que antes estaba, había desaparecido. Y el desconocido, también había desaparecido. Salió afuera, a la calle, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que el bar estuviera tan descuidado.

Las lámparas que colgaban del techo, antes funcionando perfectamente, ahora parpadeaban interrumpidamente. Una de ellas tenía la bombilla reventada. En la mesa donde estaba sentado el hombre, sólo había un periódico amarillento por el uso y un plato con migas de pan. En el cenicero había algunas colillas y una caja de tabaco vacía. Y las telarañas cubrían algunas sillas.

Un cristal de la ventana yacía roto, y el objeto de metal que lo había resquebrajado estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de cristales rotos.

"¿Cómo no había oído el estruendo antes?"

El viento hacía un silbido muy agudo al pasar por el cristal roto.

Jack salió lo más aprisa que pudo de ese lugar. La calle estaba prácticamente igual que antes, excepto…

"¡Mi coche!"

Cuando Jack se acercó a su vehículo, comprobó que las cuatro ruedas estaban reventadas, el maletero abierto al parecer de un fuerte golpe y saqueado, y presentaba marcas de herrumbre donde la pintura se había caído. Pero el motor no presentaba daños externos. Al asomarse al interior del coche, a través de la ventanilla rota, comprobó que las llaves estaban puestas y que la radio del coche no estaba, en su lugar alguien le había dejado sobre el asiento otra radio, de color roja, del tipo portátil y bastante anticuada, que no paraba de emitir estática.

Jack la recogió y la agitó un poco en un inútil intento por conseguir que funcionase. Probó a cambiar la sintonía, pero no servía para nada. La apoyó fuera del coche, para revisarla con calma después. En la guantera, su teléfono móvil seguía allí. Debajo de la guantera, también encontró una palanqueta que habrían usado para llevarse la radio. La recogió, para en el caso de que se encontrara con los ladrones que le habían destrozado el coche, darles su merecido. Se lo habían roto a conciencia, pero el motor no había sufrido nada, aparentemente.

Aunque sin neumáticos, pensó que muy lejos no iría.

Respecto a su teléfono móvil, éste estaba sin mucha batería y no había nada de cobertura, así que lo apagó y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero éste no cabía, por lo que se levantó la chaqueta e introdujo el teléfono en su riñonera, donde portaba documentos, la cartera, y cosas importantes, pues era bastante espaciosa.

Lo más extraño era que tenía la sensación de que por el aspecto de todo había pasado al menos un año desde que dejó su coche y entró a aquel almacén, y a él solo le parecía que había estado dentro cinco minutos, puede que diez.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

El viento le trajo algunos gemidos de dolor que le erizaron los pelos. Sonaban como chillidos agónicos.

En ese momento, salió del baño John H. Connor, y Ryan le miró, sorprendido de su naturalidad.

– Oye… escucha… ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

John le miró.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Y tras esas palabras, John volvió a entrar al bar, dejando a Ryan fuera, con lo que quedaba de su coche.

John miró el bar, recorriéndolo con la mirada, y finalmente descubrió algo interesante.

Sobre otra mesa, entre dos botes de salsa de tomate frito y mayonesa, había una petaca metálica de las que solían contener alcohol. John, deseando entrar en calor, fue hacia ella y la recogió. La agitó y comprobó con alegría que por lo menos la mitad estaba llena. La llevó a sus labios y la probó con un buen trago. Reconoció el duro sabor del Whisky de calidad. Dio otros dos tragos más bastante sustanciosos, y se guardó la petaca, con una sonrisa.

Caminó unos pasos, y se entretuvo a mirar un mapa de todo el pueblo de Silent Hill. Tras hacerse una imagen mental de la ciudad, volvió a salir afuera, donde aún seguía el desconocido, con una "pata de cabra" en la mano. John fue hacia él.

– Oye… escucha… eeh… –titubeó unos momentos, pues no recordaba su nombre.– ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Jack Ryan…

– Bien, pues escucha, Jack. Voy a dar una vuelta por este sitio.

– ¡¿Pero a dónde vas?!

John abrió mucho los brazos, como queriendo abarcar la ciudad.

– Sólo quiero reconocer un poco la ciudad, además, ya estoy bien, y me vendrá bien caminar un poco…

Ryan frunció el ceño.

– Bueno, bueno, como quieras… ¿por dónde vas a estar? Yo no conozco este pueblo.

– Yo tampoco, de todos modos no me alejaré demasiado, solo quiero reconocer el lugar. Buena suerte, no tardaré. De todas formas hay un mapa de todo Silent Hill, a ambos lados del lago, colgado en la pared del bar.

– ¿Ah, sí?

John asintió con la cabeza.

– Por cierto, no se te ocurra largarte en coche y dejarme tirado, ¿eh?

Jack esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

– Ya me dirás como, sin ruedas…

– Ya, claro… ciertamente.

Jack intentó otro amago de sonrisa, le dio la espalda a John y fue un momento al bar a contemplar el plano que le habían dicho.

John miró el coche. Encima del capó Jack había dejado una especie de radio transistora de color rojo, junto a una palanqueta usada para reventar puertas. Cogió la radio y tras mirarla, comprobó que no funcionaba. No emitía absolutamente ningún ruido, aunque si subía el volumen al máximo, se oía una extraña estática, muy lejana. Y cambiar de sintonía no servía absolutamente para nada.

De todas formas, se la guardó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta, en un gesto automático que hasta a él le sorprendió, mientras que la palanqueta la llevó en la mano. Cuando volviera, ya se lo devolvería todo.

Finalmente, empezó a caminar. La mayoría de los coches estaban aparcados, cubiertos de una fina escarcha de nieve. Levantó la vista y un cielo sin ningún color, cubierto de nubes, le devolvió la mirada. Caminaba por la acera, a pesar de que tanto en ésta como en la calzada no había nada ni nadie que diese señales de vida.

Cada pocos pasos, o tras una manzana, John guiaba sus manos hasta el bolsillo, extraía la petaca, bebía, y la volvía a guardar.

Con ese ritmo de bebedor, John avanzó un trecho, llegando al primer cruce. No tenía ni idea de en qué dirección marchar, pero sintió el impulso de marchar hacia la derecha, y lo obedeció.

Lo único que abundaba en esa ciudad eran los coches bien aparcados, todos con una capa de escarcha y algunos incluso con los neumáticos desinflados.

Uno de ellos le llamó poderosamente la atención; era un discreto Pontiac gris en cuya puerta izquierda (que daba a la acera) alguien había escrito con un rotulador negro:

_Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final._

_Muchas veces el final es trágico._

_Otras veces puede ser un final alegre._

_Puede que no tenga nada que ver con el principio._

_¿Encontrarás un final violento o un final tranquilo?_

_Sigue adelante y lo averiguarás._

John entendió el sentido del mensaje, pero no entendió el porqué estaba ahí. ¿Alguna tomadura de pelo? Quizás todo el pueblo era una broma de mal gusto.

"No, definitivamente, sería demasiado complicado."

Algunas cosas no tenían sentido, desde un punto de vista práctico ¿Producto de las drogas, quizás? Eso era aun más improbable, pues él odiaba las drogas desde... desde que tenía memoria. No lograba recordar con mucho detalle.

A partir de ese punto, John no se cuestionó las razones. Decidió seguir hacia delante. Ya averiguaría, si encontraba tiempo, las razones. Ahora solo le interesaba averiguar la verdad. Por eso había venido. A pesar de que la ciudad estaba sospechosamente desierta, John oía difusos gritos y gemidos, que le ponían la carne de gallina. Y además, sin mapa no sabía a donde ir, porque a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Jack, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles. Miraba las casas, sin verlas. Los coches, todos parecían iguales. Todos diferentes.

Caminaba y caminaba, sin detenerse. Volvió a experimentar el hambre y la sed.

Volvió a concentrarse, y comprobó que de alguna forma había llegado al final de la calle. Había una enorme zanja, por la que casi se cae de no darse cuenta. La calle parecía haberse roto, y daba directamente a un precipicio, del cual no se veía el fondo entre la neblina blanca. Mirando hacia ambos lados, entre la niebla, vislumbró la silueta de una excavadora. Había unas manchas rojas que se mezclaban con la tierra extraída, justo debajo de sus pies.

Oyó pasos cerca, pero no supo determinar de donde procedían. De repente se sobresaltó, porque la radio comenzó a crepitar. Las interferencias aumentaban de volumen, y casi ocultaban el sonido de sus propios pasos.

– ¡Maldita radio! –Trasteó con el volumen y el dial, pero los parásitos no cesaban.– ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Heeeeyy!

Nadie le contestó. Cogió la radio, y le bajó el volumen hasta menos de la mitad, pero las malditas interferencias no paraban de sonar. Optó por guardar la radio en un bolsillo y olvidarse de ella, y con cuidado de no caer por la zanja, caminó un poco más, hasta que oyó de nuevo los pasos detrás de él. Se volvió, pues había algo, y no era precisamente humano.

O más bien, antaño fue humano. Ahora era una aberración.

El miedo le hizo alzar la mano derecha, en la que aún sujetaba la palanqueta y colocarla en diagonal, cubriendo su pecho.

Conforme la cosa se acercaba, John miró hacia delante y comprobó que no había salida. A un lado, solo estaba la enorme zanja, cuyo fondo no se distinguía. Y como por el otro estaba la excavadora, no se podía seguir hacia delante y solo se podía retroceder, pero justo detrás de él se acercaba la criatura, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo.

Parecía una niña con falda, pero sin cara ni piel normal. Su cabeza estaba surcada por una línea vertical que iba de la frente a la barbilla, que se abría y cerraba, asemejando una boca. Su cabeza vibraba y se movía sin parar hacia los lados, hacia arriba y abajo, como una especie de variante entre parkinson y epilepsia. Tenía cortadas las manos a partir del codo, y emitía como un chillido agudo, casi electrónico.

John dejó de dudar y le golpeó con la palanqueta en el torso. Saltó un chorro de sangre por lo que parecía ser la "boca" de la criatura que manchó la excavadora, pero la "cosa" emitió un chillido muy agudo junto con un gorgoteo y siguió adelante.

Le golpeó tres veces más, notando un sudor muy frío que recorría su cuerpo.

La sangre del bicho manaba por todos sus poros, y salpicaba la tierra con cada movimiento, pero no parecía detenerse. John retrocedió unos pasos, tomó carrerilla y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, le descargó un fuerte golpe en el pecho a su adversario.

Finalmente, la criatura cayó al suelo, con movimientos espasmódicos.

John retrocedió unos pasos, notando el exceso de adrenalina. La criatura se sacudía en el suelo, intentando incorporarse.

Finalmente lo logró, y enfiló de nuevo hacia su presa.

Pero John ya se lo esperaba, y como un bateador que golpea con toda destreza la pelota del lanzador en un partido de Baseball, él mandó a la criatura de un golpe contra la excavadora, golpeándola con un ruido sordo. Algo cayó de ésta.

La criatura seguía moviéndose, pero John la remató en el suelo, sacudiéndole en el suelo sin cesar y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Finalmente, cesó los golpes. Notó que la radio había dejado de crepitar, así que se tranquilizó. Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la horrible criatura y lo golpeó de nuevo, para asegurarse. No sucedió nada.

Suspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Cogió el objeto que había caído de la excavadora; era una pequeña linterna de esas que usan los mineros para trabajar en las penumbra de las excavaciones. No se podía apagar, pero con la oscuridad y la niebla que lo envolvía todo, no hacía falta hacerlo. Lo mejor era que cabía perfectamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y así tener las manos libres. La linterna original funcionaba a pilas, pero a ese modelo alguien le había puesto una batería muy pequeña de larga duración. Y aunque a primera vista no había forma de apagarlo, podría simplemente desconectar la batería para ahorrar energía, a continuación tendría que volver a conectarla. Eso fue lo que hizo. Con la linterna podía ver mucho mejor, aunque ahora que esa cosa le había atacado... quien sabe si estaría a salvo, quien sabe si el pueblo en sí es seguro, quien sabe si saldría con vida de allí.

Miró de nuevo el cuerpo sangrante en el suelo.

No tenía la menor idea de qué era, ni tampoco de donde había salido.

Tampoco se lo planteó mucho tiempo. El alcohol le embotaba el cerebro, y le parecía verlo todo ligeramente turbio. Acababa de matar a una horripilante criatura, ¿y qué? Extrañamente, sintió que no estaba sintiendo lo que realmente tendría que sentir un ser humano ante esa situación.

Volvió la mirada hacia la excavadora, y se aupó para mirar la cabina en algo que le resultara de utilidad. En su interior solo había una vieja libreta con una hoja escrita, que recogió y leyó. Era una hoja con instrucciones.

_Necesitaremos una buena provisión de gasolina, si queremos continuar con esto hasta mañana sin descanso. Al noreste hay una gasolinera que había dicho que nos suministraría todo lo que necesitáramos, pero nuestro camión cisterna perdió todo un eje por culpa de un descuido de Ramírez, y no podemos ir. He mandado a alguien a por una rueda de recambio pero no hemos recibido respuesta. ¿Quizás no habrán querido suministrárnosla? Yo mismo comprobé que tenían ruedas de sobra..._

John meditó. Si iba a esa gasolinera, podría conseguir cuatro ruedas. Con cuatro ruedas bien puestas, el coche de Ryan funcionaría perfectamente. Y recorrer en coche la ciudad era infinitamente más seguro. Por lo cual, buscaría las ruedas, y se las llevaría a su compañero.

Sonriente, afrontó con un vigor renovado la tarea de encontrar dicha gasolinera. El papel rezaba que estaba al noreste, así que puso rumbo siempre al noreste. Apenas retomó su camino, lo primero que encontró fue una mancha en el suelo, y la radio comenzó a crepitar de nuevo.

Cuando el haz de luz enfocó a otras dos criaturas con forma de niño que venían hacia él, con lo que parecía ser la "cabeza" hacia delante buscando su comida, John palideció, pero se dio cuenta de su lentitud al desplazarse. Podría dejarlas atrás con facilidad.

Empezó a correr, sin darse cuenta que ya que carecían de ojos, el ruido de sus pisadas les pondría sobre alerta.

Las dos criaturas estaban cada una en un extremo de la calle, pero se dirigían justo hacia donde él iba a pasar.

John corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, y cuando pasó cerca de una criatura la golpeó con la palanqueta con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz. Ésta cayó contra la otra y ambas cayeron al suelo, y para cuando se incorporaron, John ya se había alejado, y la radio se había calmado nuevamente.

Pero John Connor estaba agotado, ya a su edad no estaba para echar ese tipo de carreras. Y le dolía mucho la cabeza, quizás por el alcohol. Sonaban, como en la lejanía, unas extrañas sirenas. Apoyó un brazo en la pared, y vomitó.

Tras echar la mayor parte de lo que tenía en el estómago, se sintió mejor.

Se limpió el vómito de la boca con la manga de la chaqueta, y fue a echar un trago, pero se lo pensó mejor y acabó arrojando la petaca de alcohol por encima de la tapia de un muro.

Luego se sintió mejor consigo mismo, y aunque con el estómago vacío, se sentía con fuerzas.

Se separó de la pared, y siguió caminando recto, todavía sin poder orientarse. Giró una esquina, y vio a dos criaturas más, justo a la vuelta de la esquina. John corrió, intentando huir de ellas, y a la carrera las dejó atrás. Atravesó una calle, y saltó por encima de un pequeño matorral en un parterre. Miró en derredor, y reconoció un pequeño parking y, no demasiado lejos, una gasolinera. ¿Sería ese el objetivo al que quería llegar?

Echó a correr, pero en ese momento salió arrastrándose de debajo del coche otra criatura, que emitió un espantoso chillido a través de su boca abierta. John pudo observarla bien, y al igual que la otra, se trataba de otra criatura con forma de niño sin brazos ni cara.

John intentó retroceder, pero la estática de la radio estaba demasiado alta, y no le permitió oír a otra criatura que se le había acercado por detrás. Sin embargo, con una inútil pata de cabra mucho no podía hacer para defenderse de dos criaturas una por cada lado, por lo que se asustó, y el miedo momentáneamente le paralizó. John veía a las dos criaturas acercarse, y él continuaba quieto. Ambas manos le temblaban, pero no lo suficiente, y cuando una de las criaturas estaba tan cerca que pudo notar su calor corporal y el olor que desprendían, John finalmente pudo salir del trance, y atacar. Pero no todo lo bien que debería, pues fue tan de repente que calculó mal, y acabó trastabillando y golpeando el aire.

Del impulso se fue hacia delante, pero pudo recuperar rápido el equilibrio, y aprovechó el impulso para echar a correr, en lugar de detenerse a luchar. Miró hacia detrás para contemplar como las criaturas le seguían, aunque con lentitud, y se chocó de bruces contra una valla de alambre. Hizo ruido al moverse, y un cartel metálico se cayó al lado de John.

En él podía leerse: "Gasolinera Cristal".

John, que había recogido el ligero cacho de metal, se lo arrojó a una criatura, pero tras darle en el pecho, no consiguió absolutamente nada.

Miró hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, calculando hacia donde estaría la puerta para poder entrar. Tras no lograr decidirse, y la radio cada vez sonando de nuevo más alto, echó a correr hacia donde le pareció. Continuó el camino de la cerca, que al parecer rodeaba un aparcamiento, pero la niebla no dejaba ver más allá. Después de unos cuantos metros, llegó a un callejón sin salida, con unos contenedores de basura al final. Mascullando maldiciones, John dio media vuelta, y regresó por donde había venido, hacia el otro lado.

Después de pasar por donde antes, localizó por fin la entrada, y la atravesó a toda velocidad. Divisó un bulto con forma sospechosamente parecida a una persona en mitad de un carril, metido dentro de una bolsa de basura negra, y para saltarlo John subió al maletero de un coche, y de un par de zancadas en el parabrisas trasero, parte superior del coche, y capó, volvió a aterrizar en suelo firme. Notaba la radio avisandole de otra amenaza, pero no la había logrado divisar.

Echó a correr hacia las puertas de cristal que se le abrían enfrente, cada vez más cercanas. Llegó hasta ellas, las abrió de un empujón con el hombro, y tras cerrarlas y sentarse en el suelo con la espalda pegada a ambas puertas, bien cerradas, suspiró, por fin estaba a salvo. Satisfecho de haber encontrado su destino, se permitió un momento de descanso.


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Capítulo II****I: Meeting with Unknow.**

Jack, de nuevo en el coche, giró sobre si mismo para obtener una panorámica de dónde se encontraba. Y de su situación, pero no obtuvo nada porque todo estaba inundado de una niebla que lo cubría todo. Jack tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en un congelador. Se frotó las manos y los brazos para tratar de conseguir algo de calor.

"¡Idiota! La mejor forma de conseguir calor es hacer un poco de ejercicio. Voy a explorar esto y veamos que es lo que está pasando_._" –se dijo a sí mismo, manteniendo una conversación en voz alta. Era un síntoma del aburrimiento, y de la soledad, pero a él no le importaba. Hablar y razonar consigo mismo, tanto en voz alta como mentalmente, lo hacían muchas personas inteligentes. Se consolaba con ese pensamiento.

Se alejó unos pasos del coche, y fue a la acera de enfrente. Justo delante tenía una ferretería, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, pero se abrió sin problemas. Una vez dentro miró por los estantes, pero no halló nada de utilidad, al igual que tampoco había ningún empleado a la vista.

– ¿Oiga? ¿Hay alguien?

Pero nada ni nadie le respondió.

"Qué lugar más extraño… ni un solo alma a la vista"

Ryan aprovechó para mirar en busca de cualquier cosa, pero salvo tornillos y tuercas, apenas quedaba material útil. Sin embargo, una cosa sobre el mostrador le llamó la atención, se trataba de una linterna, de las que tienen forma de tubo de L, perfecta para llevar en un bolsillo, generalmente de uso militar, y con las que Jack estaba familiarizado. Al lado de ésta habían dos pilas redondas medianas, ideales para linternas. Jack desenroscó la parte de debajo de la linterna y le introdujo las pilas. Tras enroscar de nuevo, y apretar el interruptor, un flash de luz barrió el techo.

– ¡Perfecto! Esto me vendrá bien con esa mierda de oscuridad y niebla.

Antes de salir, depositó siete billetes de un dólar que llevaba en la cartera, como pago por la linterna y las pilas.

Al salir afuera, notó de nuevo el frío, y al no ver casi nada, encendió la linterna y se la colocó en un bolsillo, con la lente de luz asomando e iluminándolo todo.

Entre todas las casas, divisó una tienda llamada Levi's Beef. Podría entrar, en busca de algo que le fuera útil, Y de todas formas, tenía todo el aspecto de estar cerrada, a pesar de haber una luz en el interior.

Un poco pasada la tienda, divisó una silueta aparentemente canina. Desde su juventud, Jack odiaba los perros, por lo que se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo, intentando evitar que el perro le viese. Caminó muy despacio, alumbrando con el faro que pendía de su pecho a todos los rincones, y finalmente lo vio. No era un perro normal.

En el momento en que el haz de luz le iluminó directamente, la criatura miró hacia detrás. Y Jack, horrorizado, pudo ver su aspecto.

Como había supuesto, se trataba de un perro, aunque parecía que con los huesos colocados por encima del músculo. Su cabeza era una masa de carne tuberculosa que no guardaba relación con nada conocido, salvo por el hocico largo y repleto de dientes (más parecido a un reptil que a un perro), y en ella brillaban dos ojos rojos como ascuas.

De improviso, la criatura se lanzó a correr contra Jack, que viendo su increíble velocidad, se echó a correr, pero en el último momento, se echó al suelo, y el perro le saltó por encima. Ryan corrió, y se refugió detrás de un coche, mientras la criatura se levantaba del suelo, perezosamente, e intentaba localizar a Jack. Éste tuvo tiempo para ver en el suelo, un cacho de tubería, encajado en la rueda del coche, y la recogió. Con un arma en sus manos, quizás podría tumbar a la espantosa criatura.

En ese momento, ésta le localizó y echó a correr hacia él, pero Jack simplemente esperó a que se acercara y preparó el golpe.

Cuando la criatura estuvo a una distancia suficiente, descargó la tubería hacia abajo, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, pero sorprendentemente, la criatura logró aferrarse a ella de un mordisco. Con su poderosa mandíbula mordió con fuerza suficiente el canalón y tiró de él, arrebatándoselo de las manos a Jack.

Éste, notando de nuevo el sudor frío del pánico, echó a correr hacia la tienda de Levi's Beef, el único refugio a la vista. No oyó que la criatura lo siguiera, pero si llegó hasta sus oídos unos gruñidos, y el sonido del metal doblándose y siendo quebrado.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar la tienda, y a empellones, empujó la puerta, que por fortuna se abrió, y la cerró a sus espaldas, apoyándose en ella. Suspiró hondo, y movió la mano, a ciegas, hasta que por fin tocó el interruptor de la luz, y pudo iluminar completamente la estancia. Aprovechó para hacerse una idea del entorno de la tienda. Un mostrador, algunos expositores con mercancía de todo tipo y detrás del mostrador, una puerta.

En uno de los mostradores, entre varios objetos de poca o ninguna utilidad, encontró un machete de carnicero. Lo sostuvo en las manos para hacerse una idea de su tamaño y peso, y decidió quedárselo, por si otra o la misma criatura perruna le volvía a atacar.

Cuando pasó al lado de la caja registradora, se planteó la absurda idea de saquearla.

"¿Para qué demonios me servirá todo ese dinero si puede que no salga con vida? Mejor me dejo de chorradas..." –se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo.

Al revisar el mostrador, en uno de los cajones vio un objeto que le llamó bastante la atención. Consistía en una pistola grapadora, de esas que lanzan las grapas a una distancia considerable. Como arma, era superior al machete porque atacaba de lejos. Aunque dudaba que una grapa detuviera a cualquier cosa, si se volvía a encontrar con el perro y apuntaba bien, podría dejarlo ciego o algo así. Junto a ella, había cuatro cargadores de grapas, más el que traía el "arma".

Continuó registrando la tienda, pero no encontró nada más útil.

Salió por la puerta situada en la trastienda, que daba a la parte trasera de la calle, y la recorrió con la mirada. Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue un cacho de metal completamente doblado, que reconoció por la forma.

"Pero si es la tubería de antes... ¡eso significa que la cosa con forma de perro está aquí!"

Notó un gruñido, pero antes de hacerse una idea de por donde venían, echó a correr con toda la potencia que lograron sus piernas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien que encontraría. Atravesó un aparcamiento vallado, donde algunos coches yacían con los cristales rotos y manchas de sangre. Sorteó algo que se asemejaba a un cadáver humano, pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse.

Oyó pisadas de cuatro patas detrás de él, y sin detenerse por nada del mundo, disparó a ciegas con la grapadora hacia detrás.

Entre los sonidos guturales de la criatura y el chasquido de las grapas al salir, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con un agudo chillido y una figura borrosa vista por el rabillo del ojo que caía al suelo. A sabiendas de que no tardaría en levantarse, continuó atravesando el aparcamiento, hasta situarse justo enfrente de tres escalones, en cuyo final distinguió una gran puerta doble de cristal y un cartel enorme que decía: "Gasolinera Cristal". Un breve vistazo a las puertas le indicó que éstas ya habían sido abiertas hace casi nada, por lo que serviría de refugio perfecto. Sin pensar que podría haber otras criaturas dentro, Jack atravesó las puertas en silencio.


	4. Cuarto capítulo

**Capítulo IV****: The Shadow Of A Gas Station.**

La puerta crujió y mientras John depositaba su palanqueta en el suelo, justo al lado de donde yacía sentado, apareció por la puerta de la gasolinera Jack Ryan. Los dos hombres se miraron, y ninguno de los dos intercambió un saludo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó John, el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.– ¿No estabas en el coche? Esta ciudad es peligrosa.

– ¿Me lo dices, o me lo cuentas? –respondió un lacónico Ryan, secándose el sudor de la frente. De pronto, miró el artefacto rojo que John tenía en la mano.– Eh, esa cosa me suena. ¿Qué haces con esa basura?

John se levantó, apoyándose en una mesa, y se acercó a él.

– Esta especie de radio rara me ha salvado la vida. Emite estática cuando hay algo raro cerca.

Mientras hablaba, le pegó la radio al oído de Jack, con el volumen casi al máximo, pero éste no oyó absolutamente nada.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

Pero John no contestó, sino que retiró la radio de la oreja de Jack.

– Pues nada, sólo funciona cuando hay cosas de esas cerca.

Ryan se sentó en el suelo, y se frotó los ojos con los puños, bajo las gafas. Luego se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos

– Joder, joder, joder… –repetía cansinamente, mientras se apretaba los puños en las sienes.

John, por su parte, pasó olímpicamente de su compañero, y se puso a caminar entre los estantes, sin buscar nada en especial pero ojeándolo todo con una mirada.

A Jack le daba algo de miedo ese hombre, pero de momento, era lo más parecido a un compañero que tenía en esa maldita ciudad demoníaca.

A propósito de eso, Jack se levantó.

– Oye, escucha…

– ¿Ajá?

– ¿Tienes la menor idea de qué está pasando ahí fuera?

A la pregunta le siguió un silencio incómodo, por parte de los dos, pero Ryan no se dio por vencido.

– No puedo creer que… bueno… esas… cosas… bueno, es decir… me he encontrado como unos monstruos y…

– Yo también los he visto –le dijo Connor, cortante.

Jack se calló unos segundos, pero luego volvió a la carga.

– Maldita sea, ¿porqué estamos aquí? Menos mal que gracias a Dios hemos acabado refugiándonos en la misma gasolinera…

– Tú no sé porqué has llegado aquí, pero yo he tenido una idea. –contestó John.– Piensa donde estamos. Si cogemos ruedas de aquí, y las llevamos al coche, podríamos largarnos de este maldito sitio.

– ¿Ruedas? ¿Aquí dentro habrá ruedas? Bueno, es una buena idea… –confirmó Jack. De pronto, parecía más animado.– De acuerdo, nos dividiremos. Recorreremos esta zona a ver qué encontramos.

Tras formar el plan, cada uno se dirigió a direcciones opuestas, dentro de la zona interior, pero antes de que John se alejase un solo paso, Jack le pidió que le dejara la radio.

En la cara de John se esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa entre dientes, mientras murmuraba que él mismo había dicho que la radio "era una basura". De todos modos, depositó la radio en un estante, entre botellas de aceite lubricante, y tras agacharse a recoger la pata de cabra del suelo, mientras que Jack se quedó mirando la puerta. Antes de hacer nada, fue hasta el estante, y recogió la extraña radio. La tuvo en la mano, y la miró con detalle, girándola para verla por todos lados. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de lo que le había parecido a Jack la primera vez que la vió: una basura.

Sin embargo, ahora volvía a emitir estática. Jack se puso pálido, cuando recordó las palabras de John sobre el significado de la estática, y miró hacia la puerta. Asustado, cogió una mesa bastante pesada, la despejó de todo tipo de caramelos, chicles y demás golosinas que había encima, y la colocó tumbada en la puerta, a modo de barricada. De esa forma, nada podría entrar.

Afanado con el trabajo, y aún sudoroso por el esfuerzo físico, no se percató de que la radio no había cesado su letanía, y que algo aguardaba en el recinto. Miró en derredor, asustado, y empuñó la pistola grapadora. No se atrevió a moverse en busca de las ruedas, sino que continuó apuntando hacia todas direcciones, aunque la estática permanecía constante. Entonces, de repente, oyó un chillido. Algo gutural, infantil, y luego el sonido de un estante que se caía al suelo, desparramando por el suelo todo su contenido.

Jack gritó, asustado, el nombre de su compañero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y, sin embargo, el sonido de la radio seguía incrementandose. Mientras sudaba profusamente, caminó unos pasos, pegado a la pared, y apuntando con la pistola grapadora, que sujetaba con ambas manos. Gracias al plástico rugoso, ésta no se resbalaba por el sudor.

Y entonces, finalmente, la vió.

Se trataba de una criatura del tamaño de un niño, que había aparecido del mismo sitio por el que había pasado John. Pero John no estaba.

Jack, horrorizado, contempló a la criatura acercarse, no tan lento como quisiera, pues estaba a unos diez menos de él, más o menos, y acortaba distancias.

Sin perder del todo la calma, disparó con la pistola grapadora en toda la cara.

No tuvo muy buena puntería, y aunque algunas grapas dieron en el blanco, otras ni lo rozaron. El sonido que hacían las grapas metálicas al incrustarse en la carne ponía los pelos de gallina, y aunque se trataba de grapas normales de oficina, tamaño normal, arrancaban hilillos de sangre al impactar. Pero la criatura no se detenía. Jack cambió de táctica y le disparó a una pierna, pero tampoco surtía efecto. Tras agotar las grapas de las que disponía y disparar un rato en vacío, guardó el arma y, desesperado, desenfundó el machete.

Lo movió frente a la criatura para intimidarla, pero ésta se seguía acercando moviendo la cabeza hacia todas direcciones, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia Jack.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente bajo su pecho, su camiseta mojada, su sueter de cuello alto y la chaqueta de cuero por encima asfixiándole, supo que o atacaba él primero, o moriría en ese frío e inhóspito lugar.

Por lo tanto, el primer ataque fue de él, que realizó un tajo en el torso de la criatura, llevándose casi un brazo de ésta. Sin perder la iniciativa, su segundo ataque consistió en alongarse hacia delante y hundir toda la hoja del cuchillo en el hombro del monstruo, pero éste no se detenía y se encontraba a muy poca distancia. Para cuando retiró el arma, y se preparaba para clavárselo de nuevo, la criatura se lanzó contra él y le arrojó al suelo. Jack cayó de espaldas, afortunadamente con el cuchillo aún en sus manos, y lo lanzó desesperadamente hacia arriba, tratando de cortar en dos a su agresor, gritando y forcejeando de forma desesperada.

Mientras la sangre de la pequeña criatura llovía sobre él, y emitía agónicos chillidos, trataba de agachar la cabeza lo suficiente como para morder a Jack, mientras movía su cuerpecito para golpearle con puntapiés.

Bastó un último corte para cortar piel y músculo, y hacerla caer, y luego Jack se levantó y comenzó a sacudirle patadas, hasta que dejó de moverse. Sin embargo, continuó golpeándola, sin cesar, hasta que ambas piernas se empezaron a quejar.

Completamente rendido, se sentó en el suelo, al lado del cadáver, y respiró profundamente.

"¿Cómo y porqué habían llegado esos monstruos a Silent Hill? ¿Todo el mundo habría sido asesinado por esas perversas criaturas?"

En ese caso, habría cuerpos...y él solo recordaba haber visto un cuerpo en todo el camino, tendido en el aparcamiento fuera de la gasolinera.

También se preguntó porqué no habría aparecido John a ayudarle. ¿Estaría él también en apuros?

Asustado por aquella hipótesis, se puso en pié. Estar sentado no le serviría de nada, excepto para malgastar el tiempo. Además, por lo que había visto, el "_store center"_ de la gasolinera era bastante grande.

Antes de ponerse en movimiento, aguardó un momento, atento a cualquier sonido. Y posó sus ojos en el cuerpo que acababa de tumbar.

Se trataba de una niña deforme, rara, extraña. No tenía brazos, sino una especie de muñones mal cortados, con hileras de venas marcadas, y la piel de un extraño color celúreo. Llevaba un trajecito de niña de primera comunión, que resaltaba lo bizarro que era esa cosa. Además de los zapatitos, los calcetines manchados de sangre y la falda, lo más extraño era su cabeza, pues aunque en un principio Jack no se había fijado, la criatura carecía de cara. Nariz, ojos, en vez de eso, tenía una espantosa abertura vertical, que había visto moverse mientras ésta le atacaba. ¿Se trataría de su boca? ¿Quizás intentaba morderle?

Satisfecho porque la radio estaba en silencio y deseando moverse para tener que dejar de mirar al extraño cadáver, recorrió la estancia que, poniendo mucho cuidado en no perderse y memorizar las zonas que ya había mirado, pues su sentido de la orientación era pésimo y deseaba evitar, por encima de todo, el perderse. Cada pocos pasos llamaba a John, pero no obtenía respuesta.

En las estanterías no había nada útil, pero llamaba la atención la cantidad de material que se podía conseguir en una gasolinera. Desde limpiaparabrisas, hasta revistas para adultos y catálogos de juguetes para niños, chucherías, refrescos, más juguetes para niños, botellas de líquidos de todo tipo...

Cuando estaba mirando estas últimas, uno de ellos le llamó la atención: aceite altamente inflamable. No supo para que le serviría, pero lo recogió. Supuestamente era una mezcla de gasolina y aceite para las motos de poca cilindrada, pero como decía la etiqueta era fácilmente inflamable.

No vio nada más que le llamara la atención, excepto un dulce empaquetado sobre la mesa. Llevaba un distintivo de la universidad de Silent Hill, así que seguramente lo habrían sacado de allí. Sin que eso le importase, se le hizo la boca agua nada más verlo, porque tras la larga travesía en coche, ahora tenía hambre. Pero al abrirlo, de entre medio del chocolate derretido cayeron dos cosas:

Una llave de latón y una cucaracha bastante grande, negra y peluda, que quedó patas arriba, pero consiguió ponerse bien y se largó de allí rápidamente. Jack se quedó demasiado impactado como para reaccionar, por lo que dejó que la cucaracha viviese. Tras perder el apetito, recogió la llave y la guardó en su riñonera y al mirar hacia detrás, finalmente vio lo que estaba buscando.

En diversas estanterías estaban puestos muchos tipos de neumáticos dependiendo de su tamaño y marca. Firestone, Yokohama, Bridgestone, Kumo, Michelin...

Ya había encontrado los malditos neumáticos, lo que no sabía era cómo se las iba a ingeniar para llevar, sin John. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Pero por mucho que Jack gritaba, ninguno de sus llamadas era respondida.


	5. Quinto capítulo

**Capítulo V: ****Inside the Gas oleo****.**

John llegó hasta unos teléfonos, colocados en el lado contrario del supermercado de la gasolinera, y probó el primero a ver si había línea. Ni siquiera funcionaban. Y tampoco funcionaban los que había al lado. Mientras, furioso, golpeaba el teléfono contra el aparato, oyó un crujido detrás de él, y al mirar, vio a dos criaturas con forma de niña demasiado cerca de él.

Mascullando una maldición, golpeó a la primera con la palanqueta en el torso, y luego retrocedió un paso. Pero no pudo retroceder más, porque se había metido entre dos teléfonos, al igual que tampoco podía ir hacia los lados, al menos, hasta que acabase con ambos enemigos, uno de los cuales aulló de forma gélida, paralizando momentáneamente a John. Se había tratado de un chillido más bien humano, de un niño desesperado, pero eso no detuvo a John, que volvió a golpear con la palanqueta, con furia, intentando salir de la trampa en la que se había metido él mismo, pero las criaturas proseguían deseosas de cazar a su víctima. Golpeó varias veces en toda la cabeza con la parte superior de la pata de cabra a la primera criatura, pero aparte de hacerla sangrar y de obtener un sonido de huesos rotos, no logró nada, por lo que continuó golpeándolas en el torso, intentando hacerlas retroceder. Finalmente, logró que se alejaran un poco, y John se echó a correr, pero una de las criaturas se le echó encima y John, intentando librarse de ella, se abalanzó contra un estante de juguetes, que tras trastabillar, finalmente se cayó hacia el lado contrario, desparramándose todo lo que en el estante había, que se trataba de juguetes para niños.

John comenzó a sacudirle patadas a la criatura que le había agarrado, hasta conseguir que se soltara, y luego se levantó, dispuesto a seguir luchando entre los juguetes. Furioso por estar en esa situación muy poco deseada, golpeó de revés con la palanqueta y la criatura resbaló con unos juguetes, y su cabeza fue a dar contra una estantería, y ahí se quedó. No le pasó desapercibido a John que la criatura intentaba levantarse, por lo que él corriendo rodeó el estante, y con un fuerte empujón, tumbó la otra estantería encima de la criatura que estaba en el suelo.

Ahora solo quedaba una criatura, y para tener superioridad, John se subió encima de la estantería caída, con cuidado de situarse en el medio para no desequilibrar la estructura apoyada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la otra criatura, y desde ahí atosigó a la superviviente, con la palanqueta.

Después de un par de impactos, la criatura se encontraba desorientada, pues sacudía su cabeza incluso más de lo normal, y daba vueltas alrededor de la estantería caída, tropezando con juguetes y objetos que yacían por el suelo, pero siempre su cabeza de frente a John. Éste, sonriente por la situación, se cansó de jugar, y golpeó sin parar a la criatura, sin darle tiempo a ésta de responder o recuperarse, golpeándola sin cesar y con furia, hasta que cayó al suelo. Una vez ahí, le pisó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, hasta que crujió.

Respiró hondo, y miró alrededor. No parecía haber más amenazas a la vista, aunque al carecer de radio, no podía estar seguro de ello. No obstante, aguzando el oído, le pareció oír la voz de su acompañante, implorando su nombre.

Sin intención de hacerle caso, pues era hora de que se buscase la vida, siguió con lo suyo, explorando el lugar. Pero no llegó muy lejos, pues enseguida oyó pasos detrás de él. Instintivamente, miró hacia detrás, pero no vio a nadie. Movió la cabeza en busca de la fuente del ruido, y finalmente vio a una mujer mayor que caminaba, un poco encorvada. No pareció que a ella le importasen mucho el cuerpo sin vida de la única criatura visible.

– Disculpe... ¿quién es usted? ¿Puede explicarme que sucede en este maldito sitio? ¿Y qué carajos está pasando aquí?

–"_Nada de lo que usted crea puede ayudarle. Es su destino estar aquí, elegido por usted mismo. No puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Elegido por usted y para usted, su única probabilidad de supervivencia es llegando siempre al final. No le deseo buena suerte, no depende de mí." _Si tiene que salir, hágalo. No puede seguir huyendo como ha hecho hasta ahora…

– ¿Perdón? Oiga, no le entiendo... ¿no habla mi idioma?

– "_Debe pagar por lo que hizo. Nadie sino usted es culpable de sus actos_."

– ¿¡Oiga!? ¡Oiga!

Pero la enigmática mujer ya se había alejado tras decir eso. John juraría que le había hablado en latín o alguna otra lengua arcaica.

"Qué extraño, el latín es una lengua muerta... Bueno, parcialmente"

La zona ya estaba completamente explorada, y no había encontrado nada que le fuera de utilidad. Y lo que era más extraño: la mujer había desaparecido. Se preguntó por donde habría entrado, pues la barricada seguiría igual que antes, salvo que Jack la hubiese desmontado para aventurarse fuera, cosa que creía completamente posible. Por lo tanto, por fuerza tendría que haber otro camino para salir o entrar.

Caminó por el _mini-shop_, y descubrió una pequeña puerta que antes le había pasado inadvertida. Llevaba a un bar/restaurante, paralelo al supermercado de la gasolinera.

Cuando entró en él, vio un sitio medianamente grande y como siempre, solitario. En las mesas había ceniceros limpios y un paquete de servilletas, al cual vio utilidad, e instintivamente recogió.

En la barra halló, junto a una cajetilla de cigarros, un mechero que recogió sin dudar.

No había nada más útil allí, aparte de bebidas y todo tipo de comida, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, situada justo al lado de los servicios.

Recordaba a las criaturas que seguramente le estarían esperando fuera, por lo que antes de salir fue hacia los baños, a ver si encontraba algo. En el servicio de los hombres encontró una lata de desodorante, y al de las mujeres no pudo entrar.

El desodorante en spray y el mechero se podía combinar para crear un lanzallamas casero, con el que quizás freír criaturas.

Preparado, y mentalizado, probó la puerta exterior, por si fuese necesario salir por ahí, pero ésta no abría. Suspirando, en el fondo, regresó a donde estaba Jack, que a esas alturas seguía llamándole de un modo desconsolador. ¿Estaría herido? Lo último que le faltaba a John era tener que arrastrar con un herido a lo largo de las calles de Silent Hill. Para prevenir que no estuviese herido, o algo peor, John optó por regresar a donde éste se encontraba. No tardó mucho en llegar, pues dos minutos después, llegó a la puerta junto a la barricada donde había dejado a Jack, aunque éste ya no se encontraba allí. En su lugar había un papel en el suelo.

"_Ven a la Universidad, estamos todos allí. Te esperamos, no faltes."_

– ¿Existía alguna universidad en Silent Hill? –pensó en voz alta.

No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de todas formas, no perdía nada en ir a esa universidad. Claro que primero le convendría saber a dónde y cómo ir... ¿Y qué hacia ese papel ahí? El juraría una y otra vez que antes no había visto ese papel colocado estratégicamente para que lo viera, pero el caso es que ahí se encontraba. ¿Sería cosa de Jack?

De todos modos, de Jack no había ninguna pista, y los gritos habían cesado. Lo que sí había por ahí cerca era un cadáver de criatura, sangrando abundantemente como un cochino en el matadero. De la sangre partían unas pisadas, que John siguió.

Después de rodear por entre un par de estanterías, vio por fin a Jack, de espaldas a él, y mirando un estante lleno de ruedas de vehículos.

– Por fin…

Jack se dio la vuelta, asustado al oír la voz de John.

– ¿Pero dónde has estado? ¡Me las he visto crudas cuando una cosa de esas me ha atacado!

– Yo estaba ocupado luchando contra dos… –respondió John, mirando las ruedas. De pronto, le surgió una duda.– ¿Cómo demonios las llevaremos?

– He estado pensando en eso, amigo. –dijo Jack, ufano, y cogió un tubo de escape con silenciador que había dejado apoyado en el suelo.– Aquí podemos ensartar por lo menos las cuatro ruedas, y llevarlas fácilmente. Si lo llevamos de forma adecuada, con la curva hacia abajo, las ruedas no se caerán, pero el problema…

– Es que uno de nosotros tendrá las manos ocupadas. Y tampoco verá por donde camina, por lo que sería necesario que el otro le guiase… –terminó John la frase.

– Pues sí, exacto.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras ambos pensaban.

– Yo creo, por mi parte, que el riesgo vale la pena… es decir, el coche no está muy lejos, y somos dos. Además, podríamos turnarnos, ¿no crees? –sugirió Jack.

John asintió con la cabeza.

– De acuerdo, pero tú llevarás las ruedas al salir de aquí. Necesito que me dejes tus armas, ya que yo voy a ser de momento la mano dura.

Jack le entregó a John la pistola grapadora y el machete de carnicero, que tras haberlo limpiado con un paño que había junto a los tubos de escape, aún tenía manchas de sangre.

Por su parte, John enlazó en el tubo de escape las cuatro gomas de neumático, de primera calidad, y las que más le gustaron. Tras darle el tubo de escape a su compañero, se pusieron en marcha, John delante con el machete en la mano izquierda, y la pata de cabra en la derecha. Al pasar encima del cuerpo tendido, John preguntó a Jack con algo de sorna "si le había costado mucho trabajo", pero éste no respondió.

– ¿No dices nada? –inquirió John

– Es que… bueno… ahí fuera… cuando entré, había… un monstruo. Y quizás siga ahí. Y es muy rápido, y no creo que tú sólo puedas…

– Pues me ayudarás, toma, la verdad es que esta cosa no me convence, úsala tú. –mientras John decía eso, le introdujo en el bolsillo de su riñonera la pistola grapadora a Jack. Pero Jack le miró, y volvió a sacar la grapadora de la riñonera.

– No, espera… es que…

John suspiró y le miró a los ojos. Las pupilas de Jack temblaban, mientras que las de John estaban fijas, junto a sus ojos enrojecidos, de expresión seria, e inyectados en sangre.

– Decídete de una jodida vez. ¿Llevo yo esto también, o lo llevas tú? –preguntó John.

– Yo con las manos ocupadas, es decir… mucho no puedo hacer, y…

– Vale, pues a callar, la llevo yo. –John se guardó la grapadora en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.– Vamos a ello, pues.

Cuando John desmontó la barricada hecha con la mesa y abrió las puertas, notó el olor a gasóleo. Le preguntó a Jack por la radio, y éste se limitó a decirle que estaba "en silencio". John, a quién se le había pegado los nervios de Jack, caminó por entre dos coches aparcados, mirando en todas direcciones, y se dirigió hacia la zona donde lavaban los coches. Por allí no había estado. Entre la niebla, veía los surtidores de gasolina sobresalir como grandes estatuas.

Marchó despacio hacia las máquinas de lavado, tropezando con la manguera para inflar neumáticos. Dentro el túnel de lavado, algo brillaba.

Fue a mirar lo que era, y contempló un retrovisor de un coche, con el cristal rallado. Tras cogerlo, a pesar de tener el cristal medio roto, se preguntó mentalmente porqué recogía tanta basura.

"Tengo la corazonada de que me va a servir tarde o temprano. Es...una sensación extraña"

Pero una auténtica sensación extraña fue la que le revolvió el estómago cuando la radio empezó a emitir su letanía nuevamente, desde Jack, y oyó pasos fuera del túnel de lavado. Pasos de cuatro patas. John oyó la respiración apurada de Jack, y supuso que ahí fuera había otra criatura contra la que John aún no se había enfrentado. Dejó en su cinturón trabados el cuchillo y la pata de cabra, y extrajo de uno de sus grandes bolsillos el encendedor y la botellita de desodorante, pero aún no localizó a su enemigo. John aferró con mucha fuerza el mechero y el desodorante, encendiendo el primero, y fue hacia donde había oído los pasos. Jack se quedó atrás, y John se sintió aliviado.

Un perro, con un hocico largo y de expresión desfigurada, estaba a la sombra de un surtidor de gasóleo. Aún no había visto a John.

Éste, sin avisar, echó aerosol, que en contacto con la llama del mechero creó una llamarada que dio en el torso del extraño animal. Ésta se había vuelto hacia John, enfurecido, y se abalanzó contra él, que en el último momento se apartó, mientras continuaba rociando de fuego el lomo de la criatura. John no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y apretó con más fuerza sus armas y siguió atacando.

El fuego se dispersaba al tocar su piel, pero la criatura, prácticamente carbonizada, seguía intentando acercarse, aunque el fuego la dejaba atrás. John se alejó, cuando vio que algunas llamaradas estaban prendiendo unas gotas de gasolina cerca del surtidor. Afortunadamente no pasó nada.

Sin embargo, la criatura pronto descubrió un nuevo objetivo: Jack.

Él intentaba mirar por entre las ruedas, y palideció cuando el perro, ardiendo, se le quedó mirando.

Desgraciadamente para John, el desodorante se había agotado, así que tiró el fulminador y sacó su pistola grapadora, con la que acribilló al "animal". Pero eso no fue suficiente para frenar a la criatura canina, que afortunadamente caminaba pesadamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pié. Jack giró hacia abajo el tubo de escape, y sin darse cuenta, las ruedas cayeron al suelo, unas encimas de otras, aunque la última cayó por un lateral y se alejó rodando, por la calle en pendiente. Una vez liberado, utilizó el tubo para golpear en el hocico al animal, y abollar el silenciador. John dejó de disparar, pues podía herir a su compañero, y palanqueta en mano, entre los dos golpearon sin piedad a la criatura, demasiado lenta para oponer una resistencia decente a ambos lados.

Finalmente, con un horrible gemido, para nada el de un perro, la criatura se desplomó. John se acercó, y vio que su pecho todavía se movía arriba y abajo.

Miró a Jack, éste asintió, y le descargó un letal golpe con el tubo de escape.

La radio se silenció, y ambos hombres respiraron. Pero, por otro lado, se sintieron nerviosos.

– Esto no me gusta. Una cosa de ésas casi… y el camino estará plagado de otras cosas.

– Y además, hemos perdido una de las ruedas. Maldición, esto no puede funcionar. No podemos volver así tan fácil. Lo único que podemos hacer es regresar…

– ¿Regresar a dónde? –preguntó Jack.

A John le vino de repente la inspiración.

– La universidad de Silent Hill…

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Tú me has dejado un papelito que mencionaba la universidad?

– ¿Disculpa? –repitió Jack.– ¿De qué hablas? Yo no…

Pero John no le escuchaba. En su mente se había forjado una idea.

– Iremos a la universidad de Silent Hill. Es el destino… lo sé.

Jack le miró como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Estás mal, o qué? ¿Este pueblo te ha afectado? A donde tendríamos que ir en serio es a la comisaría de policía. O tenemos que buscar alguien que nos ayude… ¡Quizás aquél hombre del bar!

John no le contestó. Además, se calló para sí el extraño encuentro de la gasolinera. Empezó a caminar unos pasos, en torno una dirección desconocida. Mientras se alejaba, Jack le increpó.

– ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso sabes a dónde ir?...

Pero la verdad es que John no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba la universidad. Fue hasta un panel de anuncios, buscando descubrir algo, pero salvo un anuncio de una bolera y una hamburguesería, no había mención alguna a la universidad.

– Yo iré a la comisaría. Sé llegar, lo miré antes en el mapa que estaba junto al bar. Te animo a que vengas conmigo. Juntos, los dos tenemos más probabilidades de…

Pero John, ajeno a razones, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

Jack, ante eso, perdió la paciencia, y volvió a gritar de nuevo, mientras gesticulaba mucho con los brazos.

– ¡Pues vale! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo iré por aquí, y tú vete por donde te de la gana! –empezó a revolverse en el bolsillo, pero en él no tenía nada. Metió las manos en la riñonera que llevaba a la cintura, y sacó la radio roja. En el momento de sacarla, una pesada llave de latón y una lata de aceite, cayó al suelo. A Jack ni le importó, no era muy amigo de portar basura inútil.

Con la radio en la mano empezó a caminar hacia John, y se la puso con muy poca delicadeza en las manos. John la agarró, y por su parte, le tiró la palanqueta a Jack, que él recogió.

– Ya nos veremos… –dijo John de despedida.

– Tenlo por seguro. Nos volveremos a ver.

Y Jack dio la espalda a John y fue por su lado.


	6. Sexto capítulo

**Capítulo VI: Walking alone…**

Mientras Jack se alejaba, John se quedó mirando la espalda de él alejarse, y desaparecer entre la niebla. Por un lado se sentía sólo, pero por el otro, se alegraba de haberse librado de él. Miró la radio que tenía en la mano, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Avanzó unos pasos, y se agachó junto a la llave que Jack había dejado caer por desgana, o descuido. John la recogió y se la guardó. Si Jack la necesitaba ya se la devolvería. A la izquierda, había rodado una lata de aceite, que también se le había caído de la riñonera. Fue hasta ella, y la miró. Se trataba de aceite inflamable, y como John tenía un mechero en su haber, podría serle de bastante utilidad, por lo que se lo guardó sin dudarlo.

Se dio media vuelta, y miró la calle. Una calle recta, y luego un cruce que seguía recto, y también torcía a la izquierda. La disyuntiva estaba asegurada, pero John empezó a caminar, mirando a las casas de ambos lados, por si acaso alguna estuviese abierta o hubiese alguien.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles desiertas. Casas, más casas, cercas blancas, bancos y arbolitos en las aceras, coches sin nadie dentro...

Tampoco encontró a más criaturas.

Andaba de una forma no muy ortodoxa, arrastrando los pies y moviendo las manos para tratar de despejar la niebla, cuando la radio comenzó a emitir parásitos otra vez.

Su haz de luz enfocó a un cuerpo tendido en medio de la calzada, pero ninguna criatura. Se acercó a él con cautela, y vio que su cabeza estaba cubierta por unos papeles, que tenían forma de planos. El viento los agitaba, pero parecía que estaban pegados a la cara del cuerpo sin vida. Los recogió, y un inmenso asco le invadió cuando vio la cabeza del cadáver cubierta de gusanos.

Lo bueno es que había conseguido un valioso mapa del sur de Silent Hill, que es donde estaba ahora, que le indicaba donde estaba la universidad, la gasolinera que había dejado atrás e infinidad de cosas. Mientras miraba, contempló que no había ninguna comisaría de policía, así que a saber a dónde se dirigiría Jack. Por otro lado, sí que había un cuartel de bomberos, por lo que quizás Jack fuese hacia allí, si es que conseguía otro mapa.

En ese momento, la radió crepitó más fuerte, y John notó una manos que le roza los hombros y pectorales, intentando agarrarle.

John se dio la vuelta y atacó con el ex cuchillo de Jack, haciendo un corte profundo en su agresor, otra de esas criaturitas en forma de niña, pero en vez de ambos brazos amputados, ésta solo tenía uno de ellos cortado, mientras que el otro lo movía en todas direcciones, como si careciera de control sobre él. Sus pelos se movían cada vez que la criatura hacía uno de sus movimientos de cabeza, y se movieron todavía más cuando la segunda y tercera cuchillada de John le cruzaron la cara.

Su cuarta cuchillada le cortó el cuello, y su cabeza cayó unos centímetros hacia atrás, sujeta tan solo por unos cuantos tendones y parte de la columna. La sangre manaba a borbotones, manchándolo todo, pero "la niña" lanzó su brazo, en un intento de atrapar a John, pero éste se echó hacia detrás y con un poderoso mandoble, le amputó el único brazo intacto, quedando cercenado a partir del antebrazo.

Tras meterle una patada y otra cuchillada en el abdomen, su enemigo cayó al suelo, donde John le pateó de nuevo hasta que dejó de moverse.

Ahora que había cogido algo de práctica, ya no le parecían tan difíciles ni temibles.

Esperó unos segundos a que la radio parara, y luego miró el mapa. Según éste, ahora se encontraba en Maiben Street, y debía seguir hasta la segunda curva, coger hacia la izquierda por Clancy Street hasta llegar a Long Street. Después, seguiría por Trinity Avenue y justo delante hallaría la Universidad de Silent Hill. Por fin se podía orientar, y empezó a marchar recto hasta que encontrara la segunda bifurcación.

Un poco antes de llegar a la primera bifurcación, la radio comenzó a hacer ruido de nuevo, y vio la figura desdibujada entre la niebla de otro niño demoníaco. Sin perder la calma, le sorteó sin problemas. Todavía no había recuperado las fuerzas gastadas en el último encuentro.

De momento, su única preocupación eran las temibles "criaturas perro", porque a los niños ya había aprendido como eliminarles rápido. Y eso suponiendo que en toda esta ciudad del averno no hubiese más criaturas, aun más temibles.

En la primera bifurcación, le pareció ver entre la neblina a cinco niños jugando, y dando saltitos, y una risa infantil llegaba hasta él. Pero la radio hacía bastante ruido, así que no eran niños normales.

Continuó por la calle, que no era muy larga, haciendo caso omiso a las risas torcidas, hasta la segunda bifurcación.

Una vez llegó a ella, consultó un segundo el plano rápidamente, por encima, y luego giró hacia la izquierda. Un vistazo a un cartel con el nombre de la calle le confirmó que iba por buen camino. Oyó ruido de estática de la radio no demasiado lejos, por lo que no se pudo parar a descansar. Debía llegar a la calle Long Street, la cual estaba al final de la que se encontraba ahora.

Trotó a buen ritmo por el centro de la calzada, justo por entre las líneas blancas discontinuas, intentando mirar a ambos lados, pero la niebla no ayudaba. Y si acaso había alguna criatura, los coches aparcados la separaban de John.

Junto a una farola, John vio algo brillando, como pequeñas cajitas blancas con una cruz roja sobre fondo, que tenían todo el aspecto de ser botiquines, o parecidos, pero John pasó de recogerlo, y continuó adelante. De momento, no creía que le hiciese falta.

Finalmente llegó al final de la calle, y buscó con la mirada el indicador de dirección. A simple vista no lo vio, pero finalmente lo localizó, en un poste, junto con otra dirección, que señalaba donde estaba la Avenida por la que tenía que ir.

Se sorprendió gratamente, pues ya había pasado la otra calle por la que tenía que seguir recto, sin darse cuenta

Marchó por la ancha avenida, por la zona de la izquierda, pues según el mapa la universidad se encontraba en ese lado. Recorrió aproximadamente media manzana, atravesando varias veces las cuidadas isletas de jardín situadas en medio, aunque las hierbas estaban secas, y finalmente se plantó delante del lugar al que deseaba llegar.

John nunca había estado en una universidad, así que no tenía ni idea de si se trataba de un Campus Universitario o de solamente una universidad, pero delante suyo tenía una escalera, y detrás un edificio grande, y con unos jardines que se extendían a derecha e izquierda.

Subió las escaleras, y vio que para acceder al edificio había unas puertas bastante grandes, ambas cerradas. Se acercó hasta ellas y probó a abrirlas, pero tenían un candado. Probó suerte con la llave de latón que había encontrado en el dulce de la Gasolinera, y funcionó.

El candado cayó al suelo, y tras quitar la cadena, John ya podía entrar a la universidad. Pero no iba a hacerlo sin antes explorar los aledaños, los jardines exteriores y la larga escalera.

Descendió los escalones, con cuidado, y al llegar a los últimos, la radio empezó a crepitar de nuevo y le puso sobre aviso. Dos niños se dirigían hacia él, por ambos sentidos. El primero era un niño con uniforme de la Primera Comunión, y su cara cruzada por la extraña línea que se asemejaba a una boca vertical, y otra niña con su faldita y su uniforme de colegiala, con calcetines hasta la rodilla. Al igual que su compañero, su cara era la misma y su camisa blanca impecable estaba mancillada de sangre. Ninguno poseía brazos a partir de la articulación del codo.

John, sin terminar de descender del todo los escalones, hincó una rodilla y disparó con la grapadora. Era la primera vez que utilizaba el arma que le había dado Jack, o que más bien John se la había acabado quedando, pero le gustó.

Con un chasquido metálico, las grapas salían disparadas una tras otra, y se incrustaban en aquello a lo que disparaba. Sin embargo, la puntería de John no es que fuera excelente, y muchas grapas no dieron a los niños, y pasaron entre ellos, o por encima.

Cuando las criaturas llegaron hasta él, intentaron subir los escalones. Mientras John disparaba sin cesar, la criatura femenina cayó al suelo, completamente cubierta de agujeros sangrantes hechos por las grapas. Algunas grapas que no daban en el blanco rebotaban contra los escalones.

La otra criatura había conseguido poner un pié en las escaleras y conseguía subir, pero John la atacó sacudiendo el cuchillo contra él y arrancándole trozos de piel. Intentó alzar uno de sus brazos mutilado, pero John le sacudió una patada en el pecho que la hizo caer de espaldas desde la escalera hasta el suelo, sobre el cuerpo de la otra criatura.

John bajó para rematarlas, pero sin darse cuenta resbaló sobre la sangre y cayó sobre los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

Ambos estaban calientes, y John notó la sangre reciente manchando de nuevo su chaqueta y sus pantalones, a pesar de que ya estaba un poco manchado. Estar tumbado sobre cuerpos sin vida de extrañas criatura era lo que menos le preocupaba. Tras clavar el cuchillo con saña a ambos cuerpos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien muertos, se levantó.

Vio una extensa reja que bordeaba los jardines, salvo por la parte por la que él había accedido. Recorrió un poco los jardines, que bordeaban todo el edificio de la universidad. Por esa zona la niebla era menos intensa, así que pudo observar desde el complejo del edificio, con sus luces apagadas salvo alguna que otra.

Continuó caminando, notando que la zona de jardines era bastante extensa. John atravesaba los jardines, cuando la radio comenzó a emitir su particular sintonía, preparando a John para el combate. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que se activaron los aspersores y rociaron a John Connor de un agua bastante fría.

Titiritando debido al frío del agua y con los dientes castañeándole, caminó más rápido, hasta que vio la figura de un hombre de espaldas entre los chorros de agua que, como él, corría cojeando por entre los aspersores de agua.

– ¡Eh! ¡Oiga! –le llamó John. El hombre no pareció oírle, se preocupaba solamente de andar, cosa que hacía trabajosamente porque parecía cojear de la pierna derecha.

Finalmente, llegó al final de los jardines, una extensión de tierra donde aparcaban los coches y en la que había otra entrada a la universidad, y una caseta de madera, donde el hombre se había detenido. John corrió hacia él.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, vio su camisa mojada y la sangre de su espalda. Llevaba una protuberancia en la espalda, que casi seguro sería una mochila. Sin duda alguna, era un vigilante, por su uniforme, las botas, y la gorra. Vio también que en sus manos empuñaba una porra de plástico duro.

– Oiga, amigo, está usted herido.

El hombre pareció oírle, porque movió un poco la cabeza

– Oiga... ¿me oye usted? –John apoyó la mano en el hombro del vigilante, y éste se dio la vuelta. Cuando ambos se miraron, John tragó saliva, y su mano derecha fue del hombro del vigilante de la universidad, a su cinturón donde almacenaba el cuchillo.

La cara del vigilante tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido puesta del revés, con el hueso de la mandíbula por fuera del músculo y los vasos sanguíneos palpitando por fuera del hueso. Un ojo de pupila roja caía de una cuenca, mientras que en el otro solo se veía un vacío negro. Carecía de nariz y de boca.

John extrajo el cuchillo, a la misma vez que el hombre golpeó a John con su porra de plástico, arrojándole al suelo. John se arrastró de espaldas desesperado, contemplando como su enemigo se acercaba.

Desenfundó su pistola grapadora y disparó temblorosamente contra su pecho y contra lo que quedaba de su rostro desfigurado.

Mientras disparaba, comprobó que llevaba carné de vigilante y todo. El hombre sacudía la porra sin ton ni son, golpeando el aire. John disparaba, hasta agotar la provisión de grapas. Y ya no tenía más cargadores. Pero coincidió con que una de las últimas grapas reventó su único globo ocular intacto.

Empezó a repartir golpes a mansalva, pero John ya sabía que no le veía. Aunque quizás le pudiera sentir u oír…

Desenfundó su cuchillo y colocándose estratégicamente detrás de él, le atacó a la protuberancia de la espalda, que ya estaba seguro de que no era una mochila.

Sorprendentemente, al clavar el cuchillo y rajarla, el vigilante se abrió de brazos y piernas, y cayó al suelo.

La protuberancia, con un chasquido o crujir de huesos, rompió costillas y esternón y salió de su pecho por delante, salpicando abundante sangre. Tras separarse del cuerpo de su anfitrión y enfundada en restos de la tela de la camisa, la "cosa" fue hacia John, pero éste la pisó.

Tras clavarla al suelo con el cuchillo, John no tuvo estómago suficiente para retirar los restos de la camisa y ver cómo era, en su lugar, fue a donde estaba el cadáver del hombre.

En pocos instantes, varios litros de sangre habían salido de su pecho reventado que se habían mezclado con el agua de riego que aún manaba de los aspersores, formando un líquido parecido a la tinta roja de los bolígrafos a pluma.

Cerca de su cara, la sangre había formado un sangriento dibujo geométrico sobre el césped, pero John no alcanzó a verlo. El dibujo consistía en un doble círculo, con a su vez tres círculos dentro, y varios símbolos por fuera. Ese emblema era conocido como el Heraldo del Sol.

John dirigió una última mirada a la masa viscosa de lo que quizás había poseído al hombre, y terminó de explorar la zona. Como había supuesto, la puerta lateral pequeña no se podía abrir. Tenía una cerradura con un código, que seguramente solo sabrían los profesores que dejaban su coche ahí y entraban. Además, había otra puerta grande doble, corredera, que seguramente sería para los coches. Cerca de ella, se encontraba una caseta de madera, pero al intentar acceder a ella, descubrió que la puerta estaba protegida por un fechillo desde fuera, y reforzado por un candado nuevo, por lo tanto, imposible de abrir sin la llave.

No le quedó más remedio que regresar por donde había venido. En el camino de vuelta, oyó a la radio de nuevo. Durante el combate, se había olvidado de la radio, tan concentrado como estaba. Pero ahora que la volvía a oír, un sudor frío le bañó.

Sin grapas, cansado y algo impresionado por lo que acababa de presenciar, no estaba seguro de vencer contra otra criatura. Afortunadamente, solo se trataba de uno de esos niños, que no tuvo dificultades en esquivar.

Cuando llegó a la escalera, subió los escalones de dos en dos, pero antes de abrir las puertas dobles, se dio cuenta arrepentido de que podía haber recogido la porra de plástico del policía muerto. Y sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Y tal vez demasiado peligroso también…

Ya solo le quedaba adentrarse en la universidad. Entró, y cerró las puertas a su espalda.


	7. Séptimo capítulo

**Capítulo VII: Abandoned**

Jack, furioso, caminaba sólo. La niebla le envolvía, y odiaba esa maldita sensación de sentirse desamparado. Muy pocas veces en su vida se había encontrado tan desesperado, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo, y regresar. Allá ese maldito alcohólico, que hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Él, por su parte, iba a pensar con la cabeza fría. Y saldría de esa ciudad con vida, de eso estaba seguro. Recordó su instrucción militar, esos dos años que estuvo sirviendo en la 3era División de Infantería de los Estados Unidos (la _3ID_), aunque jamás había entrado en combate.

Pero lo que había aprendido durante esos duros dos años le vendría de perlas en ese momento, si supiera a qué se enfrentaba exactamente. Para él, era una situación completamente nueva, y no sabía a qué ni cómo enfrentarse a la situación.

Terminó de recorrer la mitad de una calle, y se detuvo delante de una bifurcación. Miró a izquierda a derecha, y se aventuró por uno de los dos lados, creyendo que era el buen camino. Sin embargo, descubrió que la calle estaba cortada por una alambrada, sobre la cual había algunos carteles de publicidad que no venían a cuento. Jack los ojeó, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en uno en particular, con unas letras llamativas en colorines, pero dibujadas tan juntas que resultaban muy difíciles de leer. Lo sospechoso del cartel era que debajo de las flechas había una flecha señalando hacia debajo, y donde debería estar lo que señalaba la flecha, quizás un horario, una fecha, un dibujo, o cualquier cosa, no había nada, pues esa parte del cartel había sido arrancado. En su lugar, la flecha roja señalaba hacia debajo del poster, donde había una alcantarilla a medio encajar.

Jack avanzó hacia la tapa de alcantarilla, y la miró. No era una tapa redonda, de las de entrada, sino se trataba de una tapa lateral de varios barrotes y que, tal y como Jack había apreciado al principio, estaba a medio encajar, por culpa de un objeto que parecía estar obstruyendo. Sin embargo, cuando fue a moverla a ver qué era lo que había dejado, sonó una estática, proveniente de la alcantarilla. Un agudo crujido de estática, de canal que no funcionaba, con el volumen demasiado alto.

Jack enseguida recordó la radio de John, y se levantó, justo a tiempo de ver entre la niebla a una criatura que no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiese visto antes, pues parecía una W al revés, o una M, con dos brazos que le salían de los hombros y un cuerpo delgado terminado en algo parecido cola, completamente antinatural, que en parte arrastraba por el suelo. Parecía impulsarse a saltos, conforme movía los brazos.

Jack Ryan retrocedió unos pasos, y miró hacia detrás, todavía podía huir, pero parecía haber una radio como la de John dentro del sumidero, y no quería echar a correr y perderla. Tendría que batirse contra la criatura. Agarró la palanqueta con ambas manos y le golpeó justo en la cabeza, que sobresalía de entre los dos hombros musculados. Al ser golpeada, la criatura se bamboleó hacia detrás y su parte inferior se levantó del suelo, pero luego se volvió a echar para atrás. Jack, al verla de cerca, distinguió que su cabeza era simplemente piel arrugada, con extrañas formas y bultos, pero que en el pecho tenía una abertura que parecía ser una boca…aparte de garras filosas en los brazos o patas.

La criatura levantó una pata del suelo, y avanzó un paso, mientras acercaba la cabeza a Jack, y la brecha de su pecho. Jack la golpeó ahí, y la criatura no retrocedió, sino que propinó a Jack un fuerte golpe, que le hizo salir impulsado hacia detrás unos metros, hasta chocar contra una pared. Del impacto perdió momentáneamente el aliento, y las gafas le salieron despedidas. A tientas, las buscó, pues padecía hipermetropía, y aunque de lejos veía bien sin gafas, de cerca apenas distinguía nada. Pero no las lograba, y la criatura se acercaba cada vez más. A pesar de que estaba borrosa, dislumbraba perfectamente su entorno, y a por él fue. Golpeando con la palanqueta, varias veces seguidas en uno de los brazos, que tras cinco impactos seguidos, en los que la criatura no consiguió defenderse, finalmente cedió tras astillar el hueso contra el metal de la pata de cabra.

El enemigo de Jack cayó al suelo, y la parte de abajo, el rabito, empezó a moverse sobre la carretera, donde un débil hilillo de sangre se extendía lentamente.

Jack notó húmedo el pelo, aparte de un intenso dolor en la nuca, justo donde se había dado contra la pared. Al tocarse la zona con la izquierda, notó el tibio tacto del líquido sanguíneo manando al exterior. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso después.

Se incorporó, a duras penas, pues se sentía débil. Empezó a caminar hacia la criatura, pues la radio que sonaba le indicaba que aún vivía, y además, la veía moverse y sacudirse, intentando incorporarse con el brazo bueno. Avanzó hacia ella, y su pie tropezó con algo pequeño y débil. Cuando Jack miró desde arriba, vio algo parecido a unas gafas, que se apresuró a recoger. Al ponérselas, todo lo que veía de cerca dejó de ser borroso. Dio los dos pasos que le separaban de la criatura, y la miró desde lo alto. Sus movimientos para intentar levantarse, más que patéticos, le inspiraban lástima. Pero no pensaba dejarla así, abandonada. Debía rematarla. Le parecía ser una criatura cuya existencia ya era suficiente motivo de sufrimiento.

Descargó la palanqueta donde en teoría estaría la frente, pero no acertó pues la criatura no dejaba de mover la cabeza. En vez de eso, le golpeó un parietal, que crujió al romperse el hueso por dentro. No manó sangre, y Jack volvió a golpear. Ésta vez la piel por fuera del cráneo se rompió, aparte del hueso, por lo que la sangre salpicó en abundancia, y parte de la masa encefálica se esparció un poco. Jack se alejó, rápidamente, con una mano en la boca para intentar reprimirse el vómito.

Al notar un sabor extraño en ella, la miró, y vio que la mano estaba ensangrentada. Y al tratarse de la mano derecha, la sangre que la manchaba no era suya, sino que era sangre ajena…

Escupió, para lograr quitarse el sabor, pero era imposible. Y, además, las ganas de vomitar le aumentaron. Sin embargo, logró sosegarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y empezó a intentar respirar más calmadamente, pues estaba respirando demasiado rápido, y si seguía así, quizás podría ahogarse. Tras un buen par de minutos, respiró hondo, y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, justo al lado de la tapa de alcantarilla en la que estaba la radio, y hacia donde corría la sangre, al estar en desnivel.

Miró la tapa del sumidero, de forma rectangular. Como estaba al lado, pudo hacer fuerzas e intentar levantarla sin tener que moverse. Realizó un esfuerzo con las manos, y logró levantar del todo la tapa, y depositarla al lado. En el agujero, tal y como había supuesto, se encontraba una radio, de color rojo, aunque de modelo diferente al que había encontrado en su coche. La acercó a su oído, y escuchó, tal y como había visto que hacia John. Pero al igual que cuando John se la puso a él en el oído, en ese momento Jack tampoco oyó nada, aunque poco antes la había oído, por lo cual sabía que sí funcionaba, y se la guardó en la riñonera, junto con las otras cosas que había recogido. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, aparte de la radio, dentro del agujero encontró un bolso neverita de playa, de color azul, y con las palabras Silent Hill University escrito en ellas. Recordó que John había dicho de ir a la universidad, así que, intrigado, abrió la cremallera de la nevera portátil. Dentro había una de esas cosas refrigerantes de plástico llenas de agua, que se guardaban en congeladores y cuando el agua de dentro se congelaba, se dejaban dentro de esas neveritas y servían para enfriarlas. Jack lo recogió, pues éste estaba caliente, y el agua completamente líquida. Y debajo de él vio dos extrañas botellitas con un líquido dentro y con el símbolo de la cruz roja que, sin duda alguna, serían de propósito medicinal. En la etiqueta de cada una decía bebidas isotónicas. Jack las cogió y las guardó, para lo que pudieran servir, junto con la cosa de plástico refrigerante.

Se levantó del sitio, y miró alrededor. Aún le dolía la cabeza del golpetazo, y al tocarse, notó sangre todavía húmeda, pero no disponía de nada con lo que vendarse. A pesar de eso, extrañamente se sentía confiado con la radio que llevaba en la riñonera, aunque pagaría por tener un arma más consistente que la cochina pata de cabra que estaba usando ahora. Por ejemplo, una pistola, una escopeta, un lanzamisiles…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, continuó el camino. Esa calle no llevaba a ningún sitio, por lo que retrocedió, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura. Volvió a llegar a la bifurcación, y comprobó que puesto que por la derecha no era, delante por donde había venido antes tenía un muro de hormigón, graffiteado sin piedad, sólo podía ir por la izquierda, por lo que se adentró por la calle.

Todavía sin conseguir orientarse, pasó entre medio de coches tranquilamente aparcados, sin tener ni rastro ni de criaturas, ni de personas. Y cada vez veía menos, y no por culpa de la vista, sino de la neblina a ras de suelo que lo cubría todo.

Llegó al final de la calle, y se detuvo. No conseguía ver nada entre la maldita niebla, por lo que encendió su linterna. Se acercó al cartel de direcciones más cercano, y comprobó donde se encontraba. Suspiró hondo, pues justo delante había otro cruce, éste con cuatro posibles direcciones, y una pequeña plaza en el centro. Y no recordaba haber visto ese cruce en el mapa grande, aunque también era verdad que no se había fijado con demasiado detalle.

Avanzó con calma hacia la plaza, y se sentó en ella, en un murito de piedra, un minuto para descansar, y para tomar decisiones.

Se subió las gafas en la frente, y se acarició de nuevo sus ojos fatigados con sus puños, evitando hacerlo con las manos al tenerlas sucias, de sangre… y quizás de algunas otras cosas, porque no había podido evitar tocar a la espantosa criatura de la gasolinera con las manos.

Tras pensar en eso, se daba cuenta de que no había explicación posible, y de que él sólo jamás saldría de ahí. Pero su único compañero le había abandonado, o más bien Jack le había dejado a él, poco importaba. Sin embargo, por lo menos tenía claro un plan de acción, y eso era lo importante. En la comisaría de policía de Silent Hill, o quizás en el ayuntamiento, encontraría a alguien que le ayudase. El problema era que según recordaba para llegar a ambos sitios tendría que ir a la zona vieja, y para ello, tendría que atravesar el lago, o bien ir en carretera. Había una carretera que rodeaba por la izquierda y permitía unir las dos partes de Silent Hill, aunque Jack no recordaba como se llamaba, quizás fuera Natam Avenue, o Natho Avenue, o algo así. Sin embargo, en la zona sur de Silent Hill, donde se encontraba él, había visto algo de un puesto de bomberos, en el que quizás le pudiesen socorrer, y que era lo que estaba buscando en ese momento. En caso contrario, pues tendría que recorrer a pie la avenida, que tampoco era tan larga.

"Si por lo menos pudiese ver otra vez el mapa, o al menos tener uno…" se dijo Jack.

Finalmente, se levantó. No recordaba exactamente a donde tenía que ir, pero no por eso se iba a quedar parado. El pueblo no era tan grande, y además había carteles de indicación con los nombres de las calles, por lo que si se perdía, al menos evitaría pasar dos veces por el mismo lugar.

Giró una calle, la del cruce (llamada Parker Street), hacia la derecha, y vio las siluetas entre la niebla de tres criaturas pequeñas, de las que carecían de brazos. Jack echó a correr, intentando evitarlas, y finalmente las dejó atrás. Siguió recto unos pasos, todavía sin cesar de correr, y encontró una enorme verja que tapaba el acceso a la calle. Mascullando maldiciones, se dio cuenta de que tendría que regresar, y no sabía por dónde pues su única idea era atravesar dicha calle cortada, pero al darse la vuelta vio una furgoneta negra en mitad de la calzada, en la que antes no se había fijado, y que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Jack extremó las precauciones al acercarse al vehículo. Su curiosidad pudo más que él.

De lejos, aunque la niebla la ocultaba parcialmente, pudo ver que no había nadie en la cabina. Ni siquiera un cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, probó a abrir las puertas delanteras. Pero estaban cerradas. De todas formas, aparentemente a simple vista, ambos sillones estaban vacíos.

Rodeó la furgoneta para probar suerte en las puertas traseras, y éstas se abrieron sin ningún problema. En su interior había tres camillas de hospital, con unas bolsas para cadáveres ensangrentadas. Todo el interior de la furgoneta hedía a muerte, y la sangre salpicaba cada centímetro cuadrado.

Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, Jack se adentró en la sangrienta furgoneta en busca de algo que había visto sobre una de las bolsas. La neblina entraba dentro de la furgoneta, y con ella un intenso viento que no hacía sino avivar el olor a podredumbre. Jack cerró las puertas del vehículo desde dentro y procedió a examinar. Cerca de una de las camillas, en una bandejita situada a la izquierda, había varios objetos que seguramente habrían extraído de los cuerpos que yacían embolsados. Esos objetos consistían en una serie de balas de diferentes calibres, y una pistola al lado de esas balas. Se trataba de un arma algo antigua del ejército, la pistola del ejército suizo Modelo SP-47/8, aunque conocida en el mercado civil con el nombre de Sig P210, con un cargador de 7 proyectiles .45 ACP. Tenía seguro ambidiestro, por los dos lados, y por lo que tenía entendido, el mecanismo de disparo era el mismo que el de la Colt 1911, aunque fuese un arma del año 47. Era pesada, fabricada completamente en metal, aunque por lo tanto, resultaba fiable. El inconveniente era la empuñadura, que era completamente lisa y podía llegar a resbalársele de las manos, hacia abajo, algo que con las armas modernas de plástico, de textura rugosa en la empuñadura, no pasaba.

La única duda era cómo había llegado dicho arma a ese lugar tan raro, pero seguramente le sería a Jack de mucha utilidad. El otro problema era que el cargador venía vacío. Pues a las balas, tras echarles un vistazo, descubrió que les faltaba el casquillo con la pólvora, por lo que no podrían volver a ser disparadas. Un detalle curioso es que había, por lo menos, una bala de cada calibre existente, en la bandejita. A pesar de no disponer de proyectiles que poder cargarle, Jack guardó la pistola y cuando la hubo recogido, y se dio la vuelta para salir de ese sitio, una de las bolsas misteriosamente se cayó súbitamente de su camilla.

Jack dio un respingo y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la furgoneta, y automáticamente echó mano de su pata de cabra, pero la bolsa no parecía moverse más. La sorpresa vino cuando al tratar de abrir las puertas, esto resultó imposible.

De pronto, el motor arrancó y Jack se dio de bruces contra las puertas; las camillas mal sujetadas echaron a rodar por el impulso y le aplastaron contra la puerta.

Jack, sin creerse todavía qué estaba sucediendo, intentó mover las camillas que lo aprisionaban, pero le resultó imposible. Intentó forcejear, pero no podía moverse apenas. Miró en derredor, y contempló como las bandejas saltaban en sus estantes, se caían al suelo, y las balas se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, rodando por el suelo, conforme la furgoneta giraba bruscamente hacia un lado o hacia el otro. Sin nada que hacer, el que se había convertido en pasajero voluntario, sin quererlo, se sentó y esperó a que la furgoneta se detuviera… si es que lo hacía.

Tras un largo rato de inmovilidad absoluta, le pareció que el vehículo reducía la velocidad. La furgoneta, al parecer, empezó a subir una escalera, y el traqueteo de los escalones hacía saltar a las camillas tanto, que todas las bolsas de cadáveres se cayeron, salvo una que estaba sujeta con tiras a su camilla.

Finalmente, tras una no muy larga ascensión, notó un golpe brusco y tanto las camillas como él fueron impulsadas hacia delante, hasta golpear la separación metálica de la cabina y la zona de carga.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron con un chasquido.

"¿Dónde demonios me encuentro ahora?"


	8. Octavo capítulo

**En este capitulo (de John), hay un pequeño dilema, pues unos dicen que una universidad no pega mucho en SH al ser un pueblo pequeño, otros que no importa...voten ustedes (por medio de los reviews):**

**¿Prefieren "el Instituto de Enseñanza Secundaria de Silent Hill" (Silent Hill High Institute) o "la Universidad de Silent Hill"?**

* * *

**Capítulo ****VIII: The University Of Truth.**

El interior de la universidad a la que acababa de acceder John era bastante antiguo y de material muy corriente, con chapas en las paredes y bancos de madera. Las puertas de los despachos y aulas eran metálicas, y había máquinas expendedoras de tabaco, comida y refrescos justo al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Justo delante se extendía una pared con un tablón de anuncios y horarios, así como un listado de alumnos con becas, o algo así le pareció a John, que tampoco se fijó mucho. A la izquierda había una serie de puertas, de las cuales probó a entrar en Rectoría, la primera delante de sus ojos, pero el cerrojo estaba roto y la puerta no se podía abrir. Jefatura de estudios, y Secretaría, también le estaban vedados por las mismas razones. La puerta de conserjería sí se podía abrir, pero hacía falta una llave de la que él no disponía. Esa zona tenía forma circular, unido a un pasillo en forma de L.

John recorrió los despachos de autoridades, y descubrió que no había ningún alma que recorriese aquellos pasillos, lo cual resultaba tranquilizante. Tras volver de nuevo a la zona de donde había comenzado, visitó primero la zona de departamentos administrativos, donde se encontraba, que se trataba de una serie de puertas que llevaban a otro enjambre de pasillos interconectados entre sí, pero ninguna de las puertas logró abrir.

John se encontraba tenso, probando las puertas con una mano, y sujetando la grapadora con la otra. Pero no había podido acceder a ninguna zona, por lo que continuó por un pasillo de la izquierda, siguiendo un cartel anunciador de color azul. Llegó a los laboratorios de Física, Química y Geología, a los cuales John deseaba entrar pues tenían multitud de productos químicos, que quizás podrían serle de utilidad, pero no pudo, pues todos tenían la cerradura inutilizada. No obstante, en uno de los laboratorios, vio un agujero en la madera de la puerta. Cuando se acercó a mirar por ahí, su zapato tropezó con algo metálico, que al mirar, resultó ser un cuchillo ornamental. John lo examinó, tenía la punta completamente roma, y algunos grabados de motivos religiosos por el mango y la hoja. Se lo guardó, aunque no tenía intención de usarlo para atacar a ninguna criatura. A continuación se acercó y miró por el agujero, que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido una cuchillada en la puerta, pero no vio nada al otro lado, pues el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro como para divisar algo.

Tras ello, caminó alejándose de esa zona, en dirección a las aulas de clases de la planta en la que se encontraba, que no eran muchas. Se trataban de aulas muy grandes, y todas marcadas con número de un dígito. De todas ellas, pudo acceder a la primera, cuyo número no pudo leer porque el cartel de la puerta estaba medio roto, y John se encontró en mitad de una muy amplia estancia, que parecía un cine o una sala de conferencias. Las sillas estaban orientadas en semicírculo, y la clase elevada, mediante hileras de sillas superpuestas unas por encima de otras. John nunca había ido a la universidad, pero la disposición de la sala le parecía más de un cine que de un sitio serio. Abajo del todo estaban dos pizarras, y un torso humano tapado con una manta negra.

John se las arregló para bajar, y una vez abajo inspeccionó el torso, un esqueleto normal y corriente, de plástico, con ciertas zonas marcadas con rotulador rojo. John vio el rotulador sobre la mesa, y se lo agenció para su bolsillo. Tras un vistazo, volvió a tapar el esqueleto con la manta (fue un acto reflejo) y salió por otra puerta más cercana, para no tener que subir otra vez e ir a la otra puerta.

Apareció en el mismo pasillo, pero más hacia la izquierda. La siguiente puerta, situada enfrente, llevaba a otro aula, pero John no pudo acceder a ella. En la otra puerta, tampoco.

Por lo que se había dado cuenta, el resto de la planta era una combinación de aulas con talleres, laboratorios, salas con grandes proyectores de diapositivas, salas de conferencia….

Continuó revisando aulas, pero a ninguna de ellas pudo acceder, excepto a otra, cuya puerta se abrió como si siempre hubiese deseado que John accediera. Y una vez dentro, le llamó la atención en particular, el oír que alguien sollozaba en un armario. Y parecía una niña.

Desconfiando, por los niños anteriormente vistos, John empuñó con fuerza su cuchillo y avanzó hasta él, pues ese aula era grande, pero al menos era plana. Cuando llegó, trató de abrir el armario. Estaba cerrado por fuera con una cadena metálica. Alguien chilló dentro.

– ¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó John.

– Por favor... sácame de aquí. Él me tiene encerrado. Es muy malo, me obliga a hacer cosas. Por favoooor, tienes que ayudarme.

La voz parecía la de una niña pequeña de verdad.

– Muy bien, no te preocupes. Buscaré la llave o algo para abrir el candado, y te sacaré de ahí. No tardaré.

John se alejó del armario, apurando el paso y recordando las palabras de la niña. Alguien la había encerrado, pero no sabía quién, sólo ese alguien tendría las llaves, o sabría donde encontrarlas.

Necesitaba, en todo caso, un martillo y un cincel para golpear y tratar de romper la cadena. O algo que funcionara para tal fin.

Antes de salir de la clase, revisó el mostrador del aula, y en uno de los cajones de la mesa del profesor encontró una aguja de coser con algo de hilo enhebrado.

Un poco más adelante, tras dejar atrás un buen número de aulas a las que no podía entrar, llegó a una sala que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una gran biblioteca. Al fondo se vislumbraba a una criatura en forma de niño mirando por la ventana, y a otra sentada en uno de los bancos, con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Parecía algo normal, pero la sangre que bañaba su piel brillaba a la luz de una lámpara y John podía reconocer sus asquerosos rasgos inhumanos. Si conseguía despachar a una criatura sin despertar a la que estaba dormida... o mucho mejor, pasar sin que ninguna se diese cuenta, todo le resultaría más fácil.

Intentó la segunda empresa, caminando sigilosamente. En las mesas había recortes de prensa, todos ellos del desastre de la barca en Marzo del 71. John pudo ver de todo, hasta testimonios del único superviviente, de un testigo que asistió a todo desde la torre del faro Light House.

¿Por qué a tanta gente le interesaba esa noticia?

Aparte de eso, había también otro recorte de periódico, sobre una chica llamada María _nosequé_ que había sido la primera chica de 15 años en aprobar el examen de ingreso en la universidad británica de Cambridge, y sobre un hombre que había fallecido por desgarro rectal tras haber mantenido sexo con un caballo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos reportajes le interesara lo más mínimo, al pasar cerca de otra mesa, John también cogió un recorte de periódico. La foto estaba cortada y más de la mitad de la noticia estaba manchada de algo rojizo sospechosamente parecido a sangre.

_1 de Abril de 1971._

_Hoy un desastre sin precedentes en la historia de nuestro pacífico pueblo ha puesto en alerta a las autoridades pertinentes, que han investigado el caso._

_Han llegado a la conclusión, en base a los testimonios, de que el día 21 de Marzo, un hombre sin identificar se apoderó de un hacha, matando e hiriendo a varios miembros de la tripulación y personas que intentaron arrebatarle el arma. Luego, el presunto psicópata, golpeó repetidamente la lancha hasta que ésta hizo aguas, y aún hundiéndose y con el agua a la cintura, el hombre no hacía más que reírse._

_Los restos mortales de las víctimas, y la lancha siniestrada, están siendo extraídos para la investigación y los familiares piden..._

El resto de la noticia era imposible de leer. Los otros recortes daban la misma noticia de otras fuentes, incluido un periódico estatal.

T_ragedia en un pueblo turístico del Oeste de Virginia._

_En Silent Hill, un bucólico lugar destinado al turismo, a orillas del Lago Toluca, un brutal acto de un hombre cuya identidad hasta el momento se desconoce, pues se ha hundido con el barco y con sus víctimas, ha alterado la paz. Según testimonios de un observador desde el faro y también del único superviviente, que pudo alcanzar la costa a nado, el presunto asesino se apoderó de un hacha para emergencias y rompió la cubierta del barco. La barca naufragó y se fue a pique, sin más supervivientes que el que nos relata la historia._

_Hasta el momento, este tipo de crímenes eran algo muy raro en este pueblo, aunque con antepasados de caza indiscriminada de brujas._

_Anteriormente, en los años de la guerra de Secesión y la Guerra de Independencia Americana, el pueblo de (actualmente llamado Silent Hill desde el 19XX) consistía en un confinamiento al cual eran enviados los ingleses capturados, y años más tarde, los prisioneros confederados de los estados agrícolas del Sur para ser ejecutados._

_Durante todo el tiempo que la prisión estuvo funcionando, hasta la clausura debido a la prohibición de la pena de muerte, dichas ejecuciones se realizaban por empalamiento o estrangulamiento, actos que realizaban unos verdugos de capucha con forma de pirámide._

_A continuación, la sangre de la victima era vertida en el Lago, y su cuerpo enterrado en una fosa común, a orillas del mismo lago._

_Varios expertos sugieren la hipótesis de que pudiera ser que ese sujeto hubiera realizado sus actos vandálicos trastornado de algún modo por lo sucedido allá, o en busca de venganza por algún antepasado. De todas formas, solo se trata de suposiciones y no existe forma de verificarlo hasta que sean rescatados los restos tanto de las víctimas como de la embarcación siniestrada._

John veía que los periódicos de la época databan la noticia como algo bastante grave y algunos con un exceso de sensacionalismo. Otro trataba también la misma información, pero al final concluía con otra noticia.

…_Por otro lado, en el día de hoy también ha sido hallado un cadáver en casa de unos pescadores, cuyos dueños se encuentran en paradero desconocido. La señora de la limpieza, llevaba varios días sin poder acceder a la casa y notando un extraño olor a podrido. Cuando finalmente denunció el caso, la policía, registrando la casa, encontró el cuerpo de un niño desnudo y constató que la barcaza en la cual salían a pasear había desaparecido, en cambio el coche seguía en el garaje._

_Inmediatamente, se han puesto a recorrer el Lago Toluca con lanchas de salvamento marítimo reconvertidas en patrulleras._

_Las pesquisas siguen abiertas, pero el caso ha sido declarado Secreto de Sumario. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con el salvajismo de lo sucedido en el Lago? El superviviente decía conocer muy bien a esta familia, pero de momento no se ha podido saber la identidad del cuerpo hallado. Tampoco se tiene constancia de la identidad de la familia, pero una conocida que se niega a dar su nombre afirma conocerles bien, y admite que durante un tiempo estuvieron siempre en la casa sin negarse a salir, y que se comportaban de un modo extraño. Seguiremos informando cuando el cuerpo de policía de Silent Hill haga públicos más datos._

Aunque nada de eso tenía importancia ahora.

A pesar del tiempo que había tardado en leerse esos artículos, afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos criaturas de forma infantil se había percatado de su presencia, y John pudo atravesar la biblioteca sin problemas, caminando pegado a la estantería. Y para evitar sustos, había apagado completamente la radio.

Llegó al final de la biblioteca, y vio como un cuartito con un mostrador, donde se supone que debería estar la empleada. Una vez ahí, el cuarto era pequeño, y como desde fuera John no podía advertir si había amenazas o no a la vista, encendió de nuevo la radio, con el interruptor en ON, pero no sonó nada. Todo despejado, de momento, así que era hora de echar un vistazo al pequeño lugar. Junto a un libro de registro, seguramente de entrada y salida de los libros, vio relucir una llave con la inscripción de "_Conserjería_" colgando de un llavero de plástico. Sin duda alguna, era la llave que John necesitaba para entrar a la conserjería. También encontró, junto a varias grapadoras, provisión de grapas suficientes para su pistola. Cargó un paquete en su pistola grapadora y guardó los demás. Al final había una puerta verde, John se dirigió hasta ella y la abrió. Al otro lado, otro retorcido pasillo con sus aulas se extendía delante de él.

Sobre otro tablón de anuncios, entre carteles de fiestas y cosas así, había un mapa de la universidad. Aunque no fuera muy grande, era laberíntica. Y además, según el mapa, constaba de otro piso, unas canchas exteriores y un sótano al que conducía una escalera y el ascensor.

Según el mapa, delante de él se extendía una zona de aulas, desde la 52 hasta la 55. Probó en todas ellas, pero no pudo entrar en ninguna. Todas estaban trancadas, bloqueadas o tenían el cerrojo roto.

Justo en la primera esquina, pues el pasillo giraba, la radio le advirtió de la amenaza, y justo antes de que un niño se le echara encima, John se apartó. El niño casi se fue contra el piso, moviendo arriba y abajo los brazos amputados, y moviendo la cabeza como casi todos sus compañeros.

"Qué demonios hacen los niños estos en una universidad de adultos... ¿Es que están por todos lados?"

John echó mano de nuevo de su fiel pistola lanza grapas y de su machete, sus dos armas más leales desde que se había echo con ellas.

Tras cubrir a la cría con grapas, le atacó ferozmente con el cuchillo, con perforaciones debajo de la cabeza y el esternón. La criatura comenzó a emitir un agónico chillido mientras se desangraba y tambaleaba, en un intento por seguir de pié.

Una serie de patadas la derribaron sin piedad, donde John le abrió el abdomen en canal de un solo tajo. Se estaba volviendo un carnicero y, para él, esas criaturas no eran humanas ni lo habían sido nunca. Una última patada bastó para obtener un silencio total de su enemigo, y para acallar a la radio.

Dicho aparato, que emitía sus interferencias cuando había alguna amenaza cerca, estaba resultando su mejor ayuda en ese pueblo de los infiernos.

"Si no fuera por esta vieja radio, seguramente ya estaría muerto…" pensó.

Tras pasar por encima de la infeliz criatura caída, y evitar deliberadamente pisar la sangre o el pedazo de intestino grueso que se salía, John siguió hasta el final del nuevo pasillo, probando en todas las puertas. Llegó hasta una doble, que por el otro lado estaba cerrada y él pudo desatrancar desde éste, y volvió a la zona donde antes había caminado.

Una vez llegó, fue hacia la conserjería, y abrió la puerta con la llave. Lo primero que notó fue un olor fétido, y el volumen de la sintonía de la radio subió levemente.

Dentro de la habitación, vio movimiento debajo de una mesa y ruidos de patas correteando por el parqué. Cuando alumbró con la linterna, comprobó que tan solo eran dos enormes cucarachas, y un gato muerto.

No había nada que fuera potencialmente peligroso, y seguramente serían la presencia lejana de las criaturas lo que alteraba un poco a la radio. Para John, aunque detestaba a las cucarachas y todo tipo de insectos, no suponía ninguna amenaza grave. Notó algo que le rozaba un zapato, y vio a otra cucaracha. Sin poderlo evitando, la aplastó de un pisotón.

Sonó un crujido, y al instante, otras tres fueron a donde estaba su compañera. ¡Y se subieron al zapato de John!

Éste, asqueado, intentó sacudírselas moviendo la pierna pero se negaban a caer. Los bichos parecían estar desesperados por morderle, y quizás inocularle alguna infección.

"¡En este pueblo, hasta los insectos más minúsculos eran peligrosos!"

Finalmente, las dos cucarachas cayeron al suelo, donde John las pisó sin compasión. La que quedaba se le coló por debajo del pantalón y subió hasta el tobillo, pero John se golpeó con el mango del cuchillo en la canilla, aplastando a su pequeño enemigo. Sacudió el pié para que cayeran los restos, y la radio dejó de sonar.

Comenzó a explorar la conserjería, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una escultura sobre un soporte, junto a la ventana. La estudió, y comprobó que le faltaban cachos. Tenía una mano cerrada, sujetando algo, y con un espacio vacío en medio, así como limado, listo para encajarle algo que entraba ahí, y en la otra mano se notaba que había estado apoyado algo, porque estaba liso, pulido, y sin restos de polvo. Tampoco tenía cabeza, pero se podía adivinar que era una mujer con el gesto de clavar algo.

John tuvo una inspiración, y probó a colocar en la mano cerrada de la estatua el cuchillo ornamental que se había encontrado. Encajó perfectamente, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Ahora le faltaba encontrar... una cabeza y lo que fuera que estaba aguantando en la otra mano.

Registraría la planta superior, a ver si encontraba algo con lo que liberar a la pobre niña del armario. Llegó a donde las escaleras, y las subió, apoyándose en el pasamanos.

Al llegar arriba, oyó un fuerte estampido, que asoció al disparo de una pistola, un silbido, y algo dio contra la pared donde se encontraba, arrancando esquirlas de yeso blanco. John, presa del pánico, intentó retroceder pero perdió el pié en un escalón y rodó por las escaleras hacia abajo. Cuando tocó suelo, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡No dispare, maldita sea! ¡Soy humano! ¡Por favor, no dispare!

Oyó pisadas de alguien que echaba a correr, y John subió de prisa las escaleras.

Cuando llegó, oyó más disparos. Venían de todas direcciones, del norte, del sur, del oeste... no parecía que le estuviese disparando a él, pero sin duda era el mismo arma.

Disparaba al oeste, había una pausa, y el siguiente disparo procedía del sur. Sin seguir ninguna rutina, al final cesaron.

– ... ¿Oiga? –dijo John al aire, pero nadie respondió.

La zona de arriba era cuadrada, con pasillos a ambos lados y en el centro un hueco desde el cual se veía la planta baja. Según el plano, ambos pasillos estaban repletos de aulas a ambos lados, y un comedor detrás y escaleras que daban a otra zona exterior cercada de la calle, con canchas y un polideportivo. Allí también había un gimnasio.

John caminó para tratar de llegar al comedor, intentando abrir todas las puertas que encontró en su camino. Ninguna abrió. Tampoco la del comedor. A través de la ventanilla, John vio a una silueta de un adulto. Ésta se desplazó rápido hacia el otro lado, seguramente habría sido el de los disparos.

La pregunta era... ¿se trataría de otra criatura como el vigilante de los jardines?

"Dios quiera que no sea una criatura armada con una pistola"

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero como era imposible, siguió en busca de objetos de utilidad. Continuamente, notaba que alguien le miraba desde todas direcciones, pero él no podía remediarlo. Notaba ojos clavados en él, criaturas acechando en cada metro cuadrado, aunque la radio no las detectaba y su vista no las veía tampoco. Pero sí que las sentía. Aunque quizás sólo fueran paranoias suyas...

Ahora venía una curva, y después la zona de departamentos donde trabajaban los profesores. Salas de reuniones, seminarios variados, etc.

La radio comenzó a emitir su chirriante sonido de siempre y John preparó la pistola grapadora. Echó de menos el arma automática del otro hombre, pero lo de él había bastado para matar a varias criaturas.

Lo que John se encontró era un poco diferente a las otras. Su cabeza era la misma que la de las otras, pero ésta se arrastraba por el suelo y poseía los brazos enteros, era las piernas lo que llevaba amputado. Se veían los sangrientos muñones asomando tras los pantalones cortos. Amputadas a partir de la rodilla, la criatura se arrastraba por el suelo, moviendo su cabeza en busca de sangre. Sus manos regordetas estaban coronadas por uñas amarillentas, largas y descuidadas.

Echaba una especie de vaho por su cabeza, y al parecer aún no se había percatado de la presencia de John. No tardó en darse cuenta, y cuando esto ocurrió, se desplazó tan deprisa por el suelo que ninguna grapa llegó a acertarle.

John saltó sobre la criatura para evitar que ésta le cogiera, y acabó de pie sobre su espalda, lo cual no era en absoluto su idea.

A través de la camisa blanca, su carne parecía ser todo piel flácida sobre huesos.

De todas formas, la criatura se sacudió, logrando su objetivo: John cayó de espaldas.

Inmediatamente, la criatura se dio la vuelta girando sobre si misma, para apuntar su cabeza mellada hacia la comida. Pero John ya había desenfundado el cuchillo, y atacó con él. Lo clavó con todas sus fuerzas en su cabeza, con ambas manos, atravesándole el cráneo. El arma se había incrustado en el hueso, pero no había logrado su objetivo de clavarla al piso, pues a pesar de atravesar el hueso occipital de detrás, y destrozarle el cerebro, no había logrado atravesar la parte frontal de debajo, pues la criatura quedó con la cabeza boca abajo. Ni tampoco John logró que la hoja le saliera por la boca, pues de esa forma habría quedado atravesada e inmovilizada.

Pero a pesar de todo ese daño, la criatura se movió y siguió viva, sangrando por su mortal herida. Aunque no podía hacer mucho más, siguió hasta donde John y trató de atacarle con los dedos. Sus movimientos eran muy torpes y lentos, y John le sacudía más patadas y disparaba con la grapadora a sus descubiertas manos. No tardó en expirar, y al hacerlo golpeó la cabeza con tanta fuerza el suelo que el cuchillo salió hacia fuera un poco, y se torció.

John aprovechó para intentar recuperarlo, pero seguía estando muy bien clavado. Aguantando arcadas, con una de sus manos sujetó la cabeza. La cabeza estaba fría, aunque la sangre estaba caliente. Se trataba de una criatura chico, por lo que tampoco tenía mucho pelo, de color rubio, y con grandes clareas de calvicie que en teoría un niño normal no debería tener. Con pulso firme, a pesar del asco que le daba lo que hacía, rodeó el cráneo con una mano mientras con la otra tiró del mango del cuchillo, que salía lentamente con un extraño sonido, hasta terminar de salir del todo. Una vez en su mano, John pensó que saldría con restos de cerebro o algún fluido raro, pero no pasó nada. Se levantó, limpió el arma en el pantaloncito de la criatura, y tras guardarlo, probó de entrar en la puerta más cercana, sin ni siquiera volver a mirar el cadáver.

Ésta se abrió sin problemas. Su interior estaba muy desordenado, como si hubiera sido registrado. Supuestamente, era donde el claustro de un grupo profesores se reunía. A una hora les tocaba a unos y a otra, a otros. Sin embargo, todo era un caos.

Sentado y con la espalda contra la pared, había un hombre muerto.

Presentaba una bala en la cabeza, y todos los sesos desparramados. John sintió auténtico asco, y se echó para atrás. Los cuerpos de criaturas eran una cosa, pero los cuerpos humanos eran algo muy diferente. Y éste era el primero que veía tan de cerca, aparte del que había visto en la calle con el mapa en la cabeza.

El pobre hombre muerto tenía la boca abierta, en un gesto de silencioso dolor. Aún seguía sangrando, por lo que debía haber muerto hace poco. En sus manos, desarmadas, había otro recorte de periódico. John lo leyó. Otra vez 1971.

_¡Extra! ¿El asesino del caso del Lago Toluca sigue vivo?_

_En la madrugada del día 13 de Abril, han aparecido los cuerpos asesinados de la familia MacWarry, los presuntos asesinos que tras acabar con su hijo, huyeron en lancha el mismo día que la matanza de la barca._

_Dichos cuerpos, por el grado de descomposición se puede comprobar que fallecieron en la misma fecha aproximadamente, y sus heridas de muerte están causadas por un arma que puede ser perfectamente un hacha._

_La policía no descarta la hipótesis de que el único superviviente sea el asesino, por lo que ha mandado ponerlo a disposición judicial,__ hasta verificar mejor su coartada._

_Desgraciadamente, tras haberle sido dado el alta por parte de los psiquiatras y declarar que no tendría secuelas, hace tiempo que el superviviente, conocido como J.G.D., se encuentra en paradero desconocido, lo cual confirma las sospechas del teniente Hicks, al mando de este difícil caso._

_El observador del faro, un hombre de 50 años que lleva toda su vida habitándolo, insiste en que algo raro sucedía en casa de los MacWarry, debido a que oía casi constantemente gritos del padre, gritos de la mujer y a su hijo llorando casi constantemente._

_Cuando vio la tragedia de la barca, repite que no había ninguna otra barca cerca, y que vio claramente como el asesino se hundía con la barca y el hombre que escapaba estaba entre la gente que viajaba. Sin embargo, la policía duda del testimonio de este hombre, pues lleva gafas, y en el momento del accidente y actualmente, las gafas están perdidas, por lo cual pudo equivocarse al ver algo._

_Una conocida de la familia fallecida, ya entrevistada con anterioridad, admitió que durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa sin salir, oía extraños sonidos, y el sonido de golpes y cristales rotos se había convertido en algo normal._

"_Yo siempre he dicho que algo iba mal, porque poco antes de lo de la lancha, era una familia modélica…pero de repente empezaron a hacer cosas raras, no salían… Yo no entiendo cómo sobrevivieron ahí sin comer ni beber."_

_La policía cree que el matrimonio MacWarry cometía toda clase de abusos contra el niño, y un día se pasaron hasta tal punto que causaron la muerte del chico. Decididos a huir por mar, se aventuraron en lancha. Quizás hallaron la muerte al encontrarse al asesino, eso nunca se sabrá hasta que sea localizado el hombre en busca y captura, James G.D, único superviviente y testigo del asesinato en la barca._

_Lo que no acaba de estar del todo claro es que los cuerpos fueron hallados en la orilla del lago Toluca, y de la lancha sigue sin haber ni rastro._

_Y la otra hija de la familia MacWarry continúa en paradero desconocido._

"Cada vez la cosa se complicaba más. ¿Pero a quien le importa tanto lo sucedido hace años?"

Aparte del cuerpo sin vida, no había nada más en esa habitación, excepto libros complicadísimos de temas variados. Sobre la mesa había varios tomos abiertos sobre sustancias químicas y todo tipo de hierbas medicinales, curativas y de efectos alucinógenos. En ese último libro, aparecía subrayada las palabras White Claudia, junto a unos cuantos dibujos de esa misma planta, e ilustraciones de un polvo blanco molido.

Sin que a John le interesase lo más mínimo, se iba a ir de allí. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, un crujido de madera le sobresaltó. La puerta de un mueble, que antes le había parecido cerrado a cal y canto, se había abierto sola, y varias cosas se habían caído de su interior al suelo por sí solas.

John recogió una cabeza tallada en piedra y un martillo, al parecer ahí se guardaban utensilios de artes manuales. Para guardarse la cabeza, John se vio en problemas, pero afortunadamente ésta no era demasiado grande. Para evitar que se le dañara, John la envolvió en papeles de periódico, y se la guardó en el bolsillo más grande del que disponía su chaqueta.

Inmediatamente después de guardársela, una ventana se abrió hacia dentro con tanta violencia que ésta se rompió. Una brisa de aire hizo revolotear papeles y documentos.

John tragó saliva, y avanzó hacia la abierta ventana. La radio permanecía silenciosa. Esperando en cualquier momento ver aparecer alguna criatura, se asomó por la ventana. Delante de él estaba la zona de las canchas.

Se veía que estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de agua, y también que dos perros caminaban por encima de ella, sumergiendo sus patas hasta los tobillos.

Si no encontraba lo que buscaba, no tendría otro remedio que bajar hasta la cancha... y no se le ocurría la forma de despachar a ambos perros, que caminaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Decidido a registrar todo el piso antes de tener que bajar para ir a las canchas inundadas, John abandonó la sala de juntas.

Le sorprendió no ver el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura con la que antes había acabado. Varias manchas de sangre llevaban hacia otra aula.

Antes de entrar en ella, comprobó que todas las demás aulas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Cuando fue a probar una de ellas, la puerta se abrió pero alguien o algo la cerró de dentro con un fuerte portazo que casi tira a John hacia detrás. Oyó el ruido de una llave y cuando intentó volver a abrirla, estaba cerrada. Profundamente asqueado de ese pueblo, ya iba siendo hora de entrar a algún sitio, a ver si descubría algo que le ayudara, pero con la mayor parte de las puertas cerradas y/o bloqueadas, el destino no colaboraba con él. Probó a abrir la puerta en la que se veían manchas de sangre, pero esta también estaba cerrada. Delante de la puerta ponía:

"_Aula especial para alumnos con problemas de comprensión_".

John lo miró un momento, extrañado. Ese tipo de niños no lograba graduarse en el instituto, y generalmente se empleaban en algún cursillo para discapacitados, y era realmente rarísimo que llegasen a la universidad. Por lo tanto, ese aula de apoyo no tenía razón de estar en una universidad, era más propia de un instituto o colegio.

De todas formas, no podía entrar, así que quedándose intrigado, John continuó sin detenerse, pues todas las demás puertas estaban cerradas también, y finalmente llegó al final del recorrido, una puerta metálica de rejas y cristales. Detrás de ella, estaba la puerta que llevaba a las canchas.

Cuando John las abrió, y salió al exterior, el contacto con la persistente niebla le enfrió el sudor de su camisa. Y además, todo estaba inundado y el agua le entraba en los zapatos.

El paso consistía en una pasarela techada por un tejado curvo que iba bajando de nivel poco a poco, hasta llegar a las canchas que estaban en el primer piso, completamente cercadas del exterior. Justo en el segundo nivel estaba el gimnasio y polideportivo, con unas gradas medianamente grandes.

John se asomó por la puerta de plástico y cristal transparente, pero no pudo entrar. De hecho, no se veía casi nada, todas las luces de dentro estaban apagadas.

Siguió caminando por la pasarela cubierta de agua. Antes de entrar en las canchas, en las que desde arriba había visto que estaban vigiladas por dos perros, vio un panel eléctrico abierto. Cuando John cogió un cable y lo puso en el agua, no pasó nada. No había electricidad. Lo cual era bueno en ese momento, porque al encontrarse él en el agua, de haber habido electricidad, se habría llevado una buena descarga.

No se le había ocurrido antes.

Utilizando el retrovisor que había encontrado por fuera de la gasolinera, y asomándolo cuidadosamente por la esquina de la pared, aparte de ver toda la extensión de las canchas, a los dos perros merodeando, vio un cobertizo con una antena de televisión reflejado en el cristal medio mellado. En ese cobertizo, con algo de suerte, encontraría la forma de devolver la energía. Al instante, sonó un ruido de cristales rotos y un grito de niño muy agudo proveniente del edificio principal de la universidad, y el sobresalto hizo caer a John el retrovisor, cayendo al agua con un gran chapoteo.

John, asustado, retrocedió un poco y rezó porque los perros no hubiesen oído. Pero, para su mala suerte, en el agua sonaron pisadas y dos gigantescos perros, de hocico alargado y dentado hicieron aparición.

Uno de ellos era igual que el de la gasolinera, chorreando saliva por los bordes de su boca, y con la piel que era puro músculo. Su compañero tenía toda su cabeza llena de sangrantes heridas que supuraban gusanos, y una barra metálica atravesando su torso de lado a lado.

John retrocedió, y cuando los perros empezaron a correr hacia él, él también empezó a correr hacia ellos, esperando que su rapidez fuera suficiente para confundirles.

No sucedió así, y uno de los perros se tiró contra él, bastando su fuerza para tumbarle al suelo de espaldas. Tras tragar agua y empaparse, intentó rodar pero el agua era muy turbia y ofrecía resistencia.

Le sacudió una patada al animal que se le había echado encima, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se puso en pie y echó a correr.

El otro animal le mordió un pié y John cayó de nuevo al piso encharcado, y tragó de nuevo agua al abrir la boca en un grito de dolor.

Notó un pequeño crujido de huesos y un dolor que le impidió caminar bien. Tuvo que sacar mano de la grapadora chorreante de agua y acribillar al animal para que dejara de morderle. Para entonces, el otro perro se había recuperado y le hincó una dentellada en el brazo derecho, el de la grapadora.

Apretó los dientes en una expresión de agonía, se incorporó como pudo, pues el pie le dolía como nunca, le golpeó con la izquierda, en la que tenía el machete, para alejar el animal, pero aunque su idea era cortarle, no lo logró, sino que le dio con el mango, y el perro no le soltó. Rápidamente, volvió al ataque, intentando que le soltase el maldito brazo. Y no sólo lo consiguió, sino que le rasgó toda la cabeza, dejándole sin ojos. El perro soltó el brazo, y retrocedió unos pasos, confuso. Pero aún no parecía detenerse.

John, de nuevo de pie, siguió cojeando hacia el panel, demasiado lentamente. Notó de nuevo unas patas en su chaquetón, por la parte de la espalda, y cayó nuevamente al piso, zambulléndose en el agua hedionda. La sangre manaba de su tobillo, de su mano y de un corte que se había echo en la cara. Notaba cada vez más lejos el cobertizo, pero debía llegar como fuera.

Pensó que todo estaba perdido, hasta que recordó la pesada lata de aceite que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, la sacó y la vació por toda la zona en la que él estaba. Como el aceite era más ligero, flotó por encima del agua e impregnó a los animales.

John se alejó un poco, y viendo a los animales impregnados en aceite intentando llegar hasta él, encendió el mechero y lo arrojó encendido al agua.

La llamarada carbonizó la piel de los animales...pero no bastó para matarlos. Inmediatamente empezaron a arder, se revolcaron en el aceite en llamas, pero éste ardió enseguida y el agua apagó el fuego de sus pieles.

Ahora parecían perros infernales.

No obstante, John había ganado tiempo y echó a correr, cojeando notablemente, hasta el cobertizo, donde tras subir una pequeña escalinata y lograr entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí fuertemente. Los perros la golpearon, pero era bastante sólida como para tumbarla. Afortunadamente, como la casita estaba elevada, el agua no entraba al cobertizo y estaba razonablemente seco. John miró en derredor, y empezó a notar el exceso de adrenalina y el cansancio producido por la pérdida de sangre. Se derrumbó en el suelo, incapaz de continuar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó todo su cuerpo mojado y entumecido. La radio seguía con el sonido, seguramente de los perros de afuera, aunque éstos ya habían desistido de intentar tumbar la puerta. Le llamaba la atención que el agua no se hubiera cargado la radio, ni tampoco la linterna.

Se sentía débil, aunque el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente le había bastado al cuerpo para obtener nuevas fuerzas. Ninguna de las heridas de John había cicatrizado, y un charco de sangre manchaba todo el piso. Aparentemente había perdido algo más de un litro de sangre, y seguía sin cesar. Debía encontrar algo para curar sus graves heridas.

Intentó ponerse en pié, aunque el pié le seguía doliendo bastante y el brazo derecho le ardía. Quizás estuviera hasta infectado.

En una estantería, vio una cajita con el símbolo de la cruz roja de medicina. Al abrirla, encontró una ampolla y varias gasas. Tras estar tanteando, desenroscó la tapa con la mano buena y comprobó que era una jeringa con algún tipo de sustancia saludable. No tenía etiqueta alguna. Primero se colocó las gasas en ambas heridas, que enseguida se empaparon de sangre.

Luego cogió un cinturón que había por ahí y se ató el brazo por encima de la articulación, y se sacudió en el brazo para marcar la vena. Tras flexionar el brazo en ángulo de 90 grados, se inyectó la "supuesta medicina" en la vena. Una sensación poderosa le invadió, e inmediatamente se sintió más fuerte. Incluso, se sentía más resistente que antes. Y sorprendentemente, las heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Los ojos le brillaban, y no podía estarse quieto. Se quitó el cinturón, y lo dejó caer despreocupadamente, y con nuevas fuerzas, se dedicó a la tarea de explorar todo el perímetro de la estación de TV.

Lo primero, lo más grande y lo que más llamaba su atención, era el mecanismo de la gigantesca antena. Todo ello estaba sembrado de cables que partían en todas direcciones. En una mesa cogió otro mechero, junto a un cenicero con algunos papeles a medio quemar. En ellos había alguna información referente al pueblo en el año 1971, pero estaba demasiado quemado y era imposible de leer. Tras coger el mechero, una gaveta se abrió detrás de él, sobresaltándolo. John se volvió como un rayo y apuntó con su lanzadora de grapas, pero no había ninguna amenaza. Y su radio guardaba silencio. En la gavetera había una palanqueta, como la que le había dado a Jack, pero ésta era de un color pálido y estaba parcialmente oxidada. La recogió, aunque no estuviera en perfecto estado. Y finalmente encontró una palanca de un interruptor que devolvía la electricidad. Estaba bajada, él la subió y sonaron unos gemidos animales fuera de la cabaña, y después el silencio. 220 Vatios habían atravesado las aguas, electrocutando a los animales.

Cuando John abrió las puertas, tuvo cuidado de volver a bajar la palanca y de lanzar antes la palanqueta metálica al agua. Pero no hubo efectos, y la volvió a recoger. La electricidad había pasado al cuerpo de los dos perros, así que caminar por el agua ya no suponía ningún peligro. Atravesó las silenciosas canchas y empezó a ascender la pasarela. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba, empezó a sonar una sirena muy aguda, que taladró sus tímpanos y le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Pero ésta no cesaba.

Cuando por fin pareció cesar, John enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. La puerta metálica se había oxidado, y el cemento de la pasarela bajo sus pies estaba agrietado. El agua había adquirido un tono verdoso, como de agua empantanada, y de vez en cuando salían burbujas. Además, estaba más espesa, y al remover el fondo al caminar, se liberaba metano, o algún otro gas acumulado, y burbujeaba alrededor de John.

Él siguió adelante, deseando poder entrar a la sala donde estaba la niña y liberarla.


	9. Noveno capítulo

**Este capítulo originariamente estaba pensado para John, y curiosamente era el próximo que publicaría en el fic original (el num.12 creo que iba) xD pero bueno, las cosas han cambiado con la inclusión de Jack. Léanlo, disfrútenlo, y finalmente agradecería un review. ¡A leeer! **

**Capítulo VIII: Brookhaven Hospital.**

* * *

Jack descendió, a gatas y algo aturdido, y una vez en el suelo se incorporó.

Como suponía, la furgoneta asombrosamente había subido por una escalera.

Cuando Jack se acercó a la cabina de la furgoneta, con el cuchillo en una mano, y la grapadora en la otra, sin importarle para nada el silencio de la radio, abrió la puerta derecha bruscamente, y una bolsa para cadáveres cayó del asiento del piloto.

Jack la pateó con odio hasta oír el crujido de huesos de su contenido, aunque fue innecesario.

Le llamaba la atención el uso de una furgoneta casera como ambulancia improvisada. "¿Acaso no hay ambulancias auténticas en este pueblo? Según el mapa, hay tanto un hospital en el sur, el Brookhaven, como otro en el norte, el Alchemilla. Incluso cerca del lago hay un tercer hospital, más pequeño…"

Miró encima de él, y vio un blanco y grande edificio, con un amplio cartel encima de las puertas que ponía "Brookhaven Hospital". Tras mirar el mapa, y lograr ubicarse, le sorprendió haber recorrido tanta distancia. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Miró hacia detrás, pero la furgoneta-ambulancia le impedía retroceder. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era adentrarse en el hospital, lo cual, por un lado, era una buena idea. A pesar de que lo que Jack buscaba era una comisaría de policía, en un hospital seguro que encontraría a gente que le ayudase. Gente "normal".

Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo por alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver. Junto a unos arbustos, colocada a la vista, encontró algo parecido a una cajita, en cuyo interior había a su vez otra cajita, con 8 balas calibre .45. Perfectas para la pistola nueva de Jack. Introdujo una a una las balas en el cargador, luego tiró hacia detrás de la corredera del arma, y desde arriba colocó la octava bala, para así poder contar con una más. Cuando la corredera volvió a su lugar, el arma tenía una bala en la recámara, lista para ser disparada, y el cargador completamente lleno. Ósea, 7 balas más una. Agarrando la pistola, y con el seguro puesto, ascendió los escalones, sobre los cuales habían quedado las marcas de barro de la furgoneta, y se detuvo delante de las puertas dobles. Tras suspirar abrió las puertas dobles y se adentró en el hospital Brookhaven, esperando encontrar una maldita respuesta al dilema de qué hacía ahí.

Ambas puertas se cerraron solas a espaldas de Jack, gracias a un mecanismo automático de cierre de muelle, ideado para no hacer corriente, y él echó un vistazo en derredor. La luz eléctrica parecía haberse ido a medias, salvo alguna que otra lámpara que todavía parpadeaba, por lo que fue necesario encender la linterna para poder ver donde estaba. A la izquierda estaba el despacho del director, y una serie de puertas, además de un tablón verde de madera en el que se suponía que debería haber un mapa del hospital, pero no estaba. A la derecha, había una farmacia, en la que debían estar los farmacéuticos interno-residentes, iguales a los MIR (médicos interno-residentes). Los estudiantes de medicina debían aprobar un examen muy difícil y trabajar un tiempo como MIR, y después, ya podrían ser médicos en el hospital. Y justo enfrente, una puerta, que fue la primera en intentar abrir. Al entrar, descubrió que estaba en recepción, pero se preguntó cómo atenderían a la gente con una puerta cerrada, o dentro de un despacho.

A la izquierda había un par de taburetes junto a una mesa con forma de herradura sobre la cual había una libreta con un listado de gente (Jack ni se molestó en leerla), un casillero, y un micrófono, a pesar de que éste no encendía. Detrás de Jack había dos armarios, uno de color grisáceo que contenía todo tipo de productos químicos y gordos libros de medicina y otro de color marrón lleno de ficheros y nada interesante. Al otro lado de la estancia, detrás de la mesa de recepción, había otra puerta que llevaría a un anexo, pero estaba cerrada.

Jack salió del despacho de recepción, con las manos vacías, y fue hacia la izquierda, donde probó la primera puerta. El cerrojo estaba roto. Las cuatro siguientes puertas tampoco pudieron abrirse (dos puertas de los baños, una que estaba en medio, seguramente de un almacén de limpieza, y la puerta de la cafetería), y la de la cocina también chasqueó al intentar abrirla. Enfrente de los baños Jack probó otra puerta, pero también estaba cerrada.

Cuando Jack llegó hasta el ascensor, y lo probó, comprobó que había corriente. Pero por alguna razón, el botón no respondía. Se iluminaba cada vez que era pulsado, pero esa era toda la reacción que obtenía.

Al lado del ascensor vio, tras un cristal, un mapa del primer piso del hospital. Jack golpeó el cristal, pero éste era resistente. Empuñó la pistola y utilizando la empuñadura de ésta, golpeó con ella el cristal varias veces, pero seguía sin ceder.

"¿Un cristal blindado para proteger un mapa? ¡Qué absurdo!"

De todas formas, era importante conseguir el mapa, para poder orientarse. Y lo único que se le ocurría que pudiese cortar el cristal era diamante.

Siguió de largo, probando otra puerta, que tampoco se abría, y luego se dirigió hacia el sur, probando otra puerta al lado de la de la cocina, que también estaba cerrada. Otra puerta enfrente tampoco se pudo abrir, al igual que otra a la izquierda que decía "Day Room". Regresó por el corto pasillo, y giró a la izquierda. Probó todas las puertas de esa zona, hasta la farmacia de antes, pero la única que se abrió fue una que le llevaba a las escaleras, otra que llevaba a un pasillo a la cual Jack no entró de momento, y, más arriba, otra que llevaba a un despacho para examinar, a donde Jack si que entró, desconfiado. Dentro encontró una sala de consulta, con una estantería llena de libros y archivadores, una cama de armazón sin colchón ni sábanas, aunque sí con almohada, y una mesa con lámpara, teléfono y lapicero, llena de registros médicos y con unos cartuchos de pistola sobre ella que se añadieron a su riñonera, además de un panel iluminado con tres radiografías de un torso y un brazo. También había un lavabo, tres diplomas en la pared, y un biombo, pero nada más que fuera útil o que Jack pudiera recoger, además de que las gabetas de la mesa estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Tras intentarlo y dejarlo por la mano, vio otra puerta, semioculta detrás del biombo, y la abrió, accediendo a una especie de sala de reunión, con un corcho en el que había multitud de anotaciones, otra mesa con varios diplomas, y títulos, y otros dos armarios metálicos. Uno de ellos era un archivador, y el otro no se supo porque tenía la cerradura rota y no se podía abrir. Fue hasta una nevera, que tenía una anotación que decía "_¡Sólo comida! ¡No guardar drogas!_" y justo debajo alguien había escrito "_Fuck You_". Cuando Jack abrió la nevera, encontró dos botellitas como las que ya se había encontrado en la calle, bebidas isotónicas ponía en la etiqueta, con la misma cruz roja. Jack se las guardó, pues siempre eran bienvenidas, y vio que al lado había también un bocadillo mohoso. Después de eso, Jack no encontró nada más digno de interés. Salió de ahí, y antes de probar a subir de piso, o a bajar, Jack fue hacia la otra puerta abierta que daba a un pasillo que antes no había revisado, viendo que daba a una serie de habitaciones, con una sala de descanso al principio de todo, que estaba cerrada. La puerta no tenía ni siquiera pomo. La puerta de enfrente, a su izquierda, dentro del pasillo y en la que ponía Sala de exámenes, estaba cerrada.

Probó una puerta doble, de color amarillo, en la que estaba escrito C-1. La puerta se abrió, y Jack entró. La estancia consistía en una serie de cinco armazones de camas junto a cinco raídos colchones esparcidos por toda la estancia formando barricadas, y algunas pequeñas mesillas de noche desperdigadas también. Tenía todo el aspecto de que los internados se hubieran puesto a jugar "a la guerra", o quizás fue un acto desafiante hacia los médicos. O quizás simplemente estaba así porque sí, y Jack no debía perder tiempo pensando en eso. Dio un vistazo rápido a la estancia, mirando debajo de los armazones de las dos camas que estaban en posición normal, pero no encontró nada, por lo que salió de la estancia.

La puerta de al lado, la C-2 estaba cerrada por un candado en la puerta, y justo enfrente había una puerta más pequeña y de color blancuzco que, por el letrero, daba sin duda a los baños, cerrada también. Siguió adelante, pero el C-3 tampoco abría. El candado estaba suelto, pero parecía ser sólido. Lo golpeó con la palanqueta, intentando que cediera, pero no logró nada. A continuación, encajó la pata de cabra entre uno de los enganches del candado y la puerta, e hizo presión, pero el candado no cedía. Jack decidió dejarlo por la mano, aunque cuando se alejó, alguien desde dentro intentó abrir también la puerta. Jack permaneció a la espera, pero tras cinco minutos con el dedo tensado en el gatillo, no pasó nada. Tan sólo oía ruidos extraños provenientes del interior.

La siguiente puerta era la C-4, que no tenía candado y abrió sin problemas, aunque estaba un poco desengrasada. Mientras el metal giraba sobre las bisagras, se oyó un crujido del interior y la estática de la radio se disparó, asustando a Jack que en ese momento tenía la pistola en los pantalones. Agarró la palanqueta con las dos manos, y entró a la habitación, golpeando de una patada las puertas para que se abrieran más rápido. Dentro halló a dos chicas vestidas de enfermera, con la cara desfigurada y el uniforme ensangrentado, ambas de espaldas y de frente a una camilla, como si la estuvieran examinando. Detrás pudo ver otras dos camas tumbadas en forma de barricada, y los colchones en el suelo. Las dos mujeres, rápidamente, se dieron media vuelta y se abalanzaron sobre Jack, sujetando cada una armas punzantes en la mano, y éste pudo verlas de frente. Su cara parecía que se la habían arrancado, y solo había una careta de piel ensangrentada. Ni rastro de nariz, boca u ojos. La otra enfermera tenía un bulto sobresaliente en la frente, con todo el aspecto de un horrendo tumor cancerígeno, justo debajo del gorro blanco de enfermera.

Jack, asustado, retrocedió unos pasos, pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza que las enfermeras del local hubiesen estado convertidas en esas "cosas". Dejó que se le acercara la primera, e intentó golpearla con la palanqueta, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Como caminaban encorvadas, le golpeó entre los omoplatos, pero la enfermera se irguió para atacar a Jack con el cuchillo, que movió la cabeza para evitar ser degollado, mientras la pata de cabra se le escapaba de las manos y rebotaba en el suelo.

Jack notó algo caliente manando de su cara, y las gafas se le cayeron al suelo, y desenfundó la pistola para realizar disparos a corta distancia, pues se trataba de eso o morir. Retrocedió al pasillo mientras la sacaba, y se le iban acercando las enfermeras, pues el gatillo se le trabó en el cinturón, y tuvo que meterla más y luego sacarla, con más calma, y poder sacarla bien. Una vez con el arma en la mano, apuntó con prisas a la primera enfermera, mientras retiraba el seguro con el dedo pulgar, tal y como había hecho tantas veces… en entrenamientos. Tras una pequeña presión al gatillo, la pistola saltó en sus manos, y un chorro de sangre manó del pecho de la enfermera, sin que eso la detuviera. Disparó otras dos veces, controlando el retroceso y los botes de la pistola, y el cuerpo de la enfermera se convulsionó adelante y hacia detrás, pero siguió caminando, seguido muy de cerca con la otra, que también sangraba por una bala que le había dado tras atravesar a su compañera.

Sin gafas, no conseguía ver demasiado, pero se las apañaba bien, y consiguió disparar otra vez más. La primera enfermera se tambaleó, y Jack le disparó otra vez. Al ver que no surtía efecto, apuntó a la cabeza, y le disparó una cuarta vez, hasta que por fin cayó al suelo. Mientras se convulsionaba, agonizante, la otra enfermera la sorteó y continuó avanzando, mientras Jack volvía a disparar otras tres veces. Intentando darle en la cabeza, dos de los proyectiles fallaron, uno de ellos se incrustó en la pared y otro en la puerta. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había disparado, pues se encontraba nervioso, pero recordó que sólo disponía de 8 proyectiles y había disparado… un buen par de veces.

Disparó una vez más, acertando en toda la cabeza de la enfermera, pero ésta agitó la cabeza, y tras manar sangre por el agujero de bala, que parecía estar en medio del globo gigante que tenía por testa, continuó su avance, mientras atacaba a diestro y siniestro con el bisturí de la mano.

Jack fue a disparar de nuevo, pero cuando apretó el gatillo, no salió ninguna bala. Sin podérselo creer, siguió apretando el percutor de la pistola de forma desesperada, pero únicamente se oía un "clic, clic" continuo y el arma no escupía balas.

Tras unos segundos de incapacidad, Jack finalmente reaccionó, y enfundó la pistola en su cinturón mientras avanzaba unos pasos y recogía la palanqueta sin inclinarse demasiado. Se lanzó contra la enfermera, golpeándola primero en la mano donde tenía el bisturí. A una persona normal la fuerza del impacto le habría echo soltarlo, pero quizás la enfermera lo tenía firmemente agarrado por el _rigor mortis_, a pesar de estar viva y no lo soltó, aunque sí bajó la mano. Después de golpearle la mano, le dio de abajo hacia arriba en toda la cabeza, y luego le empezó a golpear firmemente, en la cabeza y en el omoplato, aprovechando que la enfermera se movía encorvada. Tras un par de golpes en la zona afectada por la bala en la cabeza, la criatura pareció perder fuerzas, y cayó al suelo, donde Jack la siguió golpeando, furioso, mientras la sangre que manaba de cada golpe en la cabeza le manchaba los bajos de los pantalones. Por fin dejó de golpear, y respiró hondo. La radio permanecía en silencio, así que todo estaba tranquilo. Retrocedió unos pasos, y recogió las gafas, que estaban manchadas con gotitas de sangre. Mientras las limpiaba, se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, contraria a las puertas que acababa de abrir. Tras terminar de limpiar las lentes ayudándose con la camisa, se las colocó, y miró los dos cuerpos tendidos, ninguno de los cuales se movía.

Jack pasó por encima de ellas y entró a la habitación C-4. Todavía sonaba en su cabeza el eco de los disparos recientes, pero dentro del cuarto ya no se oía nada. Al usar un calibre potente, algunas balas habían atravesado a las enfermeras, y habían impactado en una tele que estaba en el suelo.

Colgando de una silla había un bolso, que aparentaba estar lleno de cosas. Jack se agachó y lo revisó, y de su interior recogió una bebida isotónica, igual a las otras cuatro que ya tenía, y un fragmento de diamante parcialmente tallado, que sostuvo en la mano. Era brillante, y muy hermoso, al igual que tremendamente caro, a pesar de estar bastante maltratado. Lo guardó en un bolsillo, y siguió mirando el bolso, donde también había una cajita con una muy buena cantidad de balas. Al abrir la caja de las balas, cargó su pistola de nuevo con 7 proyectiles, pues esta vez no se molestó en cargar la octava bala.

Con el arma cargada, miró en el resto del cuarto, ya no había nada más, ni siquiera en las mesitas individuales de madera.

Al salir, intentó abrir otras dos puertas que le quedaban, una grande y doble y otra normal, pero tampoco pudo, aunque una de ellas estaba cerrada desde dentro. También había otra puerta de otro ascensor, pero el botón tampoco respondía. Regresó sobre sus pasos, pero al pasar frente a la C-3, de la cual se había olvidado por completo, una de las dos puertas saltó abriéndose hacia un lado y emergieron otras dos enfermeras, furiosas por trinchar a Jack con sus armas blancas. La primera llevaba un picahielos y la segunda un trozo de cristal unido a un mango de plástico, como el típico "pincho" que se usa en las cárceles, pero demasiado complicado como para que lo hubiera echo una de esas criaturas.

Jack retrocedió, y de nuevo echó mano de la pistola, disparando esta vez con más precisión. Volver a gastar tantas balas era un desperdicio.

Para tumbar a la primera enfermera hicieron falta 5 balas del .45, ósea que sólo le quedaban dos proyectiles en la recámara, y Jack respiró hondo, mientras echaba a correr, dejando atrás a la segunda enfermera, que afortunadamente no era demasiado rápida a la carrera, aunque sí de movimientos.

Cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance, extrajo el cargador y lo miró. Le quedaban exactamente dos balas, más unas cuantas sueltas que le habían sobrado, que introdujo en el cargador y volvió a meter en el arma. Pensó en regresar y tumbar a la enfermera que quedaba aún viva, pero finalmente, se lo pensó mejor, y decidió no desperdiciar balas. Y tampoco quería arriesgarse tontamente.

Continuó hacia la sala del centro, donde estaba la salida, y donde recordaba que se encontraba el mapa protegido por el cristal, que quizás con el diamante si pudiera cortar sin problemas.

Llegó al lado del ascensor, y probó su idea. El diamante cortó limpiamente el cristal, y éste se desprendió al suelo, crujiendo al romperse. Jack introdujo la mano, y cogió las dos partes del plano, el sótano y primer piso, y del segundo y tercer piso.

Las ojeó, marcando con su rotulador rojo las zonas por donde había pasado, y también marcó la puerta que había encontrado cerrada desde el otro lado, que llevaba a una escalera. Al llegar por ellas, quizás pudiera desbloquearla. Lo bueno del mapa es que le indicaba el nombre de cada habitación. Una vez usado, miró el diamante, que brillaba en su mano.

"¿Qué podría hacer yo ahora con esto…?"

Ante la duda de si tirarlo o guardarlo, optó por guardarlo, pues nunca sabía para qué otra cosa podría servir el diamante. Tras eso, fue hasta la puerta con la escalera que había dejado para después, y dudó entre subir o bajar. Optó por descender hacia el sótano.

Tras descender por una escalera de metal notando el repiqueteo de sus zapatos, llegó a un negro pasillo con una puerta justo enfrente. La estancia estaba escasamente iluminada, y la radio comenzó su estática. Jack Ryan amartilló su Socom y apuntó su linterna, pero no lograba ver nada, mientras se desgañitaba intentando ver alguna silueta en la oscuridad. De repente, notó movimiento a ras de suelo, bajó el haz del foco, y vio a varias enormes cucarachas avanzando hasta él. En principio las dejó ir, pero la radio iba subiendo el volumen conforme las cucarachas se iban acercando cada vez más. Le extrañó, y decidió que ante la duda, lo mejor era eliminarlas, y se preparó con la palanqueta, listo para atacar. Golpeó el suelo matando a varios de los bichos, y retrocedió unos pasos, para recuperar tiempo y volver a golpear, pues tras el estampido en el suelo, las cucarachas supervivientes se habían detenido. Jack volvió a golpear el suelo con fuerza, pero entonces notó una fría sensación en los riñones, y emitió un gemido de dolor. Notaba como un pincho clavado, aunque no con mucha fuerza. Se alejó de la fuente de dolor, se dio media vuelta, y descubrió a otra enfermera enfermiza sin cara. Le acababa de clavar algo por la espalda.

Tras tantear la herida y notar algo no muy grande clavado, Jack desenfundó la pistola de los pantalones, y se tomó su tiempo para apuntar bien. Disparó tres balas en rápida sucesión, tres impactos directamente en la cabeza. La enfermera se derrumbó, sangrando abundantemente. Sus zapatillas de enfermera martilleaban el suelo de cemento cada vez que ésta movía sus piernas, entre espasmos, pero Jack se acercó a ella y le descargó la palanqueta entre la barbilla de su bulbosa cabeza y el cuello, quebrándole las vértebras. La criatura dejó de moverse, y Jack aprovechó para averiguar lo que sea que le hubiera clavado. Al extraerlo con fuerza, notó que la herida no era muy profunda tampoco, y que el objeto era un sacacorchos que la bizarra criatura había intentado girar en su carne para desgarrarle. Jack tiró el instrumento, y ni se molestó en vendarse. No dolía tanto, y no era nada grave tampoco. Lo único era que su chaqueta había quedado agujereada, y la camisa de debajo también. Pero por lo menos, ya no sangraba mucho.

Miró donde estaba el cuerpo tendido de la enfermera, justo delante de un almacén. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero la cerradura estaba rota y no abriría. Siguió hacia la siguiente puerta, en la que ponía "Electrical Room", y había una cerradura especial. Intentó forzarla con la palanqueta, e hizo presión para reventarla, pero parecía estar muy duro. Y mientras hacía fuerzas, la radio le advirtió de presencia hostil, y otra enfermera hizo acto de presencia, cuando al girarse Jack, el haz de luz le dio de lleno. Al parecer, reaccionaban al recibir luz, y se volvían más agresivas.

Los disparos de Jack producieron estampidos sordos, pero la criatura cayó tendida justo cuando un clic le indicó que se había quedado sin balas en el cargador. Y no disponía ya de más balas. Al menos, la última bala había acabado con ella.

– ¡Mierda! –maldijo Jack para sí mismo, mientras miraba su arma descargada. Se había convertido en un peso inútil, hasta que encontrase balas de nuevo. Respiró hondo, y abrió la puerta de otro almacén. Ésta si abrió sin problemas. Una vez dentro, inspeccionó las cajas, que estaban llenas de material sanitario, y algunas otras cajas llenas de latas de comida. También había un colchón, medio roído. Desechó todo lo que no le servía, que era la mayoría. Sin embargo, detrás de una caja grande de cartón con Jack-no-sabía-qué en su interior, halló una cajita pequeña con algunas cosas plateadas en su interior. Al mirarlo bien, resultaron ser balas. Se trataba de bastantes balas ideales para su pistola, calibre .45, por lo que llenó el cargador, y aun le sobraron bastantes. Estaba de enhorabuena. Tras recogerlo y registrarlo en busca de algún objeto más de utilidad y no hallarlo, salió del almacén. A su derecha se encontraba la sala de calderas, otra sala llamada en el mapa "Pump Room" y la puerta del ascensor, que al probarla, tampoco funcionaba. Probó a entrar en la sala de calderas, y enseguida suspiró aliviado y bajó el arma. Tan solo había cinco enormes calentadores que funcionaban por gas, algunos ardiendo y otros apagados, y ninguna criatura.

Se acercó a las calderas del medio, y miró las tuberías que salían de cada una de las calderas, ascendían por la pared y se internaban en el techo. En la pared de al lado, había una válvula unida a otra gruesa tubería, que estaba agujereada, y escapaba vapor de agua con un silbido agudo. Seguramente esa tubería controlaría el caudal de agua. Jack miró las cinco calderas, cada una de ellas tenía una ruedecita para regular la temperatura, y en todas estaba al máximo. Hacía un calor infernal, y le empezaba a sudar la chaqueta. Se fijó mejor, y vio que cada caldera estaba numerada. Al elevar la vista, vio que en el punto de unión con la cañería alguien había dejado un papel arrancado de un block de notas.

"…_Lo he metido dentro de una caldera…_"

No había nada más escrito, ni por delante ni por detrás, pero resultaba suficiente para darle a entender a Jack que dentro de alguna de las calderas habría algún objeto interesante.

Se colocó delante de la primera caldera, y la vio apagada. Sin embargo, el cristal de la ventanilla estaba demasiado oscuro y no le permitía ver nada. Intentó abrirla tirando con fuerza, pero sonó un chasquido. No abría. Jack miró la caldera de lado, y descubrió en un cartel que, por cuestión de seguridad, una caldera no abriría hasta que todas las demás no estuviesen apagadas.

– Pues a apagarlas todas… –dijo Jack, y siguió "jugando" con las ruedecitas de temperatura. Sin embargo, con la segunda caldera, la rueda no respondía. Estaba media suelta, y no funcionaba. Jack la miró, ésta seguía ardiendo, y como la rueda no funcionaba, no había forma de apagarla. Probó a manipular la siguiente ruedecita, que tampoco se movió. Jack la golpeó, pero siguió sin funcionar, con lo que la caldera número 3 siguió ardiendo. Jack retrocedió, y probó en la primera caldera, donde la rueda se movió sin problemas. La giró hacia la izquierda, intentando enfriarla, a ver si conseguía algo, y cuando la llevó al medio, sonó un chasquido y pudo ver que la tercera caldera se apagaba. De todas formas, la primera manija no podía llegar al todo para enfriarse, por lo que decide probar con la siguiente rueda, la de la caldera número cuatro, que se encontraba en el frío, y la caldera estaba también apagada. Pero la rueda no podía girar. Estaba atascada. Al ir a probar la 5º caldera, la ruedecita correspondiente tampoco dio señales de poder moverse, estaba desencajada y no se podría mover. Otra caldera bloqueada que seguía ardiendo.

A Jack se le ocurrió volver a la primera caldera y dejarlo tal y como estaba, con lo que la número tres se volvió a encender. Cerró los ojos, suspiró hondo, y volvió a situarse ante la cuarta caldera, que ésta vez si se movió la rueda. La siguió moviendo hasta llegar al máximo de calor, y notó que la segunda caldera se apagaba con un chasquido. A esas alturas Jack se había dado cuenta de que las calderas 1 y 4 influían en las otras. Volvió ante la primera caldera, y la giró de nuevo hacia el frío, y ésta vez logró apagar la caldera número cuatro y número cinco, pero la segunda se encendió de repente y la ruedecita de la cuatro crujió. Jack regresó a la cuarta caldera, y vio que la ruedecita de la caldera número cuatro había vuelto sola al principio. La intentó mover, estaba dura, pero Jack hizo fuerzas, llegando a forzarla. Sin embargo, logró que la segunda caldera se apagase, pero en ésta ocasión fue la ruedecita de la primera caldera la que se movió sola, con otro crujido, volviendo a su posición original, y la caldera número 3 y 5 se encendieron. De nuevo como antes.

Jack golpeó la caldera con la cabeza, y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, intentando pensar. Con los ojos cerrados aún se frotó la frente, justo donde se había golpeado en el arrebato de furia. Abrió los ojos y miró la rueda de la cuarta caldera, y pensó que la rueda era algo extraña, tenía una marquita en el medio que no alteraba ninguna caldera, así que alguna función tendría que tener. Dejó la rueda en esa marca del medio, y fue hacia la primera caldera, poniéndolo al tope. De esa forma, apagó las calderas número tres y cinco. Luego volvió a la caldera 4, la giró hasta el tope también, y apagó la caldera número dos. En ese momento, por fin estaban todas apagadas.

Pero antes de poder abrirlas, las ruedas cambiaron de tono de color, volviéndose rojas. En cada una de ellas había un termómetro que brillaba, indicando una alta temperatura interior. Tal y como estaban, imposible abrirlas.

Frustrado, Jack no supo qué hacer. Cuando retrocedió unos pasos, contempló una pequeña llave en la tubería que antes le había pasado inadvertida, y la giró, para abrir el caudal de agua. En seguida, las cinco calderas se inundaron de agua fría, que emitió un siseo al entrar en calor. Lo que fuera que hubiera dentro tendría que soportar grandes cambios rápidos, de calor a frío, y no contraerse ni expandirse demasiado, pues podía romperse. Por fin, la temperatura interior bajó, y las puertas de las cinco calderas se abrieron automáticamente. Jack esperó unos segundos a que el vapor de agua se disipara, y distinguió un bulto en el interior de la caldera número tres. Con precaución, metió la mano, y lo tocó. Estaba caliente, pero no tan caliente como para no ser cogido, gracias a que también estaba mojado.

Jack lo sacó, brillando a la luz de las bombillas. Se trataba de una pieza de oro, de extrañas formas, pero que no pesaba mucho. No tenía el peso que se le atribuía a un lingote de oro, por lo que quizás sólo estuviera bañado en oro para resistir el calor, y dentro fuera de otro material.

Con el lingote recién obtenido a salvo en su bolsillo, Jack abandonó la sala de calderas del hospital. Al avanzar por el sótano, notó que la estática de la radio aumentaba, y vio varias cucarachas moviéndose por el suelo. Jack pasó de ellas y echó a correr hacia la escalera, a donde esperaba no pudieran seguirle. Y no le siguieron.

Siguió ascendiendo la escalera, pasando el primer piso, hasta llegar a una puerta metálica en la que ponía 2º piso. De todas formas, continuó ascendiendo, pero una serie de colchones de hospital de nuevo en forma de barricada le impedían el camino al tercer piso. Intentó moverlos, pero era imposible, por lo que retrocedió y entró al 2º piso. Miró el mapa, a su izquierda había algunas dependencias de enfermeras, y a su derecha, otra puerta que llevaba a más salas de pacientes, éstas marcadas con la letra _M_ en vez de la _C_ del piso anterior. Antes de entrar ahí, primero fue a revisar las dependencias, aunque antes de poder girar el pasillo, vio a dos enfermeras, más una tercera que no podía ver pero oía sus pasos.

Jack les disparó a las dos primeras, las cuales llevaban un cacho de tubería oxidado en las manos. Tumbó a la primera enfermera tras cinco balas, pero vació la recámara y la segunda aún seguía en pie, aparte de la tercera que cada vez se acercaba más.

Retiró el cargador vacío y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras con la mano que sujetaba el arma sacaba algunas balas sueltas de su riñonera y forcejeaba para introducirlas en el cargador. La primera entró fácil, luego a la segunda le costó más, por lo que Jack tuvo que guardarse el arma en el cinturón un momento y bajar el resorte del cargador, para permitirle introducir la segunda, tercera y cuarta bala. Afortunadamente, el arma estaba lubricada y bien cuidada, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas. Tropezó con la pared, y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía retroceder más. Dejó de cargar, e introdujo el cargador con las balas que le había metido hasta ese momento, y tiró hacia atrás de la corredera para cargar el arma. Esta vez, con más calma a pesar de que estaba atrapado con la pared a sus espaldas, apuntó con cuidado y con tres certeros disparos en el cráneo logró tumbarla. Luego apuntó con las balas restantes del cargador a la siguiente enfermera, pero se lo pensó mejor. Eran duras de matar, y las balas eran escasas. Puso el seguro a la pistola y se alejó corriendo, en dirección norte (según el mapa).

La primera puerta de la izquierda parecía ser como de rejilla metálica, prácticamente imposible de abrir. La siguiente se trataba del vestuario de mujeres, que abrió sin problemas. Dentro encontró el cuerpo de una enfermera, pero ya estaba muerta, porque la radio no pitó. Jack se acercó a él, estaba tendida en un banco junto a un taburete, con una sábana anteriormente blanca por encima, tapándole la cara y el pecho, aunque los pies con cómodas zapatillas de enfermera le asomaban. El cadáver olía francamente mal, por lo que Jack no quiso entretenerse demasiado. La mayor parte de los taquilleros no abría, salvo uno de ellos que sí estaba abierto y en el interior había dos bolsas de una conocida tienda de ropa cara. Al revisarlas, encontró un par de calcetines blancos, y una cuerda de nilon, que decidió guardar. Salió del vestuario, y justo enfrente, entró al vestuario de los hombres. Más o menos era igual, con los viejos taquilleros metálicos, aunque había algunos posters de actrices en bikini y una chica bastante ligera de ropa de un local llamado _Heaven's Night_. Además, había otro armario con medicinas al cual Jack no pudo acceder porque dos taburetes metálicos impedían el acceso. Sobre la mesa, había un microscopio roto y, colgando de un perchero, dos batas de doctor.

En un taquillero Jack recogió algunas balas más de pistola que había por ahí sueltas, justo encima de una conocida revista de mantenimiento de armas de fuego.

Salió del vestuario, y probó la siguiente puerta, pero no abría por tener el cerrojo roto. La siguiente habitación, un pequeño cuarto conectado con el que acababa de probar, tampoco abrió.

Jack probó la cerradura con una mano sujetando la pistola, pues sabía que la enfermera que quedaba andaba por esa zona, pero había girado la esquina y ahora Jack no podía verla. Decidiendo no matarla, Jack fue hacia la zona en la que se encontraba ésta, en una de las esquinas del piso. Tras girar, se encontró a la enfermera justo al lado de un enorme tablón de anuncios, y ésta levantó su cacho de tubería para golpear a Jack. Él, rápido como una bala, pasó de largo junto a un banco de madera, y echó a correr, mientras probaba las dos puertas a ver si se podían abrir. Sin embargo, ninguna de las que llevaba al comedor logró abrirse, y el ascensor tampoco respondía. Jack pasó de largo ante las extrañas ventanas de rejilla tapiadas con maderas, volvió a esquivar a la criatura, y la dejó atrás, mientras corría desesperado hacia la puerta doble de metal por la que no había entrado aún, la que según el mapa llevaba a otro pasillo con puertas.

Tras cerrarla a sus espaldas, aún no pudo respirar tranquilo, porque la radio le advertía que en ese pasillo había más criaturas, aunque debido a la oscuridad, Jack no lograba verlas. Y no le apetecía encender su linterna, pues las criaturas quizás vendrían atraídas por la luz.

Justo delante de él, había un montón de taburetes de madera, y una mesita de noche abierta con los cajones vacíos. Detrás de los taburetes había una puerta, pero Jack no podía llegar hasta ella. A su izquierda estaba otra puerta doble que llevaba al Day Room del segundo piso, pero estaba cerrada también. Jack fue hasta la primera puerta doble, en la que ponía M-1, pero un candado le impedía abrirla. Justo enfrente había otra puerta doble de color rojizo que al intentar abrirla emitió un crujido, otra cerradura inutilizada. La siguiente habitación con camas fue la M2, a la cual si pudo entrar al estar abierto el candado. Dentro se encontró de nuevo con colchones y armazones de cama formando una barricada, varias mesitas de noche (una por cama) desperdigadas y unos cuantos cables colgando del techo, junto a lámparas destrozadas. Y ningún objeto útil por recoger, se dijo Jack tras comprobar los diferentes gabeteros.

Salió de la habitación, y siguió por el pasillo, hasta la siguiente habitación, pasando de largo por otra puerta que tampoco pudo abrir. La habitación M3 tampoco tenía el candado, y Jack pudo abrirla. Se apresuró a entrar, porque comenzaba a vislumbrar la silueta de una enfermera.

Tras cerrar la puerta, echó un vistazo a la habitación. En una esquina había un televisor junto a dos mesitas de noche y todas las camas estaban desperdigadas formando barricadas. La pared, el suelo y el techo era de ladrillo blanco deteriorado, exactamente igual que todas las otras habitaciones de pacientes por las que había estado.

Revisó los gabeteros, y halló una bebida tónica de éstas, de las que aún no había probado, además de cuatro balas para pistolas. No encontró nada más, por lo que se largó. De vuelta en el pasillo, avanzó un poco, y descubrió un ascensor, pero tampoco funcionaba. Parecía necesitar una llave, de todas formas. Y al lado había otra puerta lateral, que sí abrió, y llevaba a unas escaleras. Jack no quiso perder excesivo tiempo, porque la enfermera que deambulaba por el pasillo empezaba a estar ya cerca de Jack, primero acabaría con ella, y luego inspeccionaría las escaleras, que aún le quedaba un piso por revisar.

Al darse media vuelta, la vio, y le sorprendió que estuviese ya tan cerca, aún a pesar de que haber estado oyendo todo el rato el pesado andar de la criatura.

Le disparó a ésta cuatro veces con la pistola, y la enfermera pareció tambalearse, mientras sacudía la cabeza arriba y abajo. Ninguno de los impactos parecía haberle dado en la cabeza, pero la criatura parecía estar débil, por lo que mejor era ahorrar munición. Jack guardó la pistola y con la palanqueta, golpeó a la enfermera, empotrándola contra la pared. Ésta dejó un chorretón de sangre en la pared contra la que se había golpeado, y luego fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, mientras movía la cabeza en espasmos. Las piernas se movieron sin parar, dándole una patada a Jack en pleno abdomen, pero éste descargó la pata de cabra metálica dos veces contra la articulación de la rodilla de cada pierna, y dejaron de moverse. Finalmente, Jack le golpeó con furia el cráneo con el bate, y respiró, sudoroso. La radio descendió la frecuencia de los parásitos.

Con más calma, fue hacia la puerta M-4, y vio que tenía un grueso candado, imposible de forzar. Y la puerta de la M-5 también tenía otro, y ambos habían sido rellenos de pegamento o algo parecido, por lo que eran imposibles de abrir. Sin embargo, la puerta de la M6 estaba bien, aunque crujieron un poco al abrirse. Una vez dentro, su linterna se apagó inmediatamente, sin dejarle ver que había dentro.

– ¡Me cago en Dios y en la Virgen Puta! –blasfemó Jack, sacando la linterna de su bolsillo y golpeando la parte que iluminaba. Tras dos flashes, ésta volvió a funcionar sin problemas. Y Jack la utilizó para alumbrar la habitación, teniéndola en la mano. En esta ocasión, le sorprendió encontrar las cuatro camas perfectamente alineadas, dos en cada lado, con su mesita de noche correspondiente, y un televisor en la esquina de la habitación. Lo que no fue tan agradable a los ojos de Jack fueron los cinco pequeños cuerpos que yacían en el centro de la estancia. Jack fue hasta ellos y los examinó. Los dos más difíciles de contemplar era un niño y una niña con la cabeza reventada de dos disparos, pero Jack se obligó a sí mismo a mirar. Alguien les había disparado, y por el aspecto de los agujeros, había utilizado una pistola.

Se agachó junto al cuerpo de una niña, con dos impactos en el pecho. No llevaba camiseta, y entre la sangre reseca, vio un agujero con forma de agujero de estrella. Él no tenía ni idea de medicina forense, pero recordaba haber visto películas y series en la tele, por lo que recordó que ésa era la marca de un disparo de pistola con el cañón pegado al cuerpo. Y supondría que habría sido de pistola, porque los disparos de Jack con su .45, habían dejado marcas muy similares en las decenas de criaturas abatidas hasta el momento. Le tomó el pulso al cuerpo sin vida, aunque consideró que era inútil pues obviamente estaba muerta, pero aun así, el cuerpo parecía muy reciente. Incluso las heridas todavía sangraban, aún a pesar de que el cuerpo estaba frío… ¿quién o qué había asesinado de forma tan brutal a los niños? Inspeccionó la habitación, sin importarle dejar pisadas de sangre por todas partes, pero no había nada útil. Los ojos se le nublaban, pues al contemplar tal matanza involuntariamente le salían lágrimas. Fue hasta un armario situado en el fondo, con algunas tablas rotas, y dentro del armario encontró un par de sábanas, que usó para colocar encima de los niños que yacían en el suelo. No tuvo suficiente para taparlos a todos, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a arrastrar los cuerpos para juntarlos, por lo que lo dejó así. Lo más duro fue uno de los cuerpos, que tras dos agujeros de bala, tenía parte del cerebro por fuera. Y a pesar de ello, uno de sus ojos seguía reluciendo con un brillo infantil, tan propio de su edad, aunque ligeramente apagado. Ya nunca volvería a pestañear. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? ¿Qué quería decirle el pueblo mostrándole tal cantidad de cadáveres?

Abandonó la habitación, completamente destrozado. No sabía qué hacer, pero lo único que podía era avanzar hacia delante. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de las escaleras laterales, sorteando el cuerpo sin vida de la enfermera. Y tras adentrarse en la escalera, enfiló sus pasos hacia arriba.

Tras ascender un rato, llegó a otra puerta metálica, que al abrirla, Jack estuvo por fin en el tercer piso.

Delante de él vio otras puertas, esta vez muchas más de ellas, cada una de ellas con la letra _S_ y un número. La radio estaba silenciosa, por lo que Jack no sabía si habría criaturas en ciernes.

Avanzó primero hacia la derecha, que según el mapa era sin salida, para luego continuar recto. La primera puerta situada delante de él (S-8) era metálica, y tenía el cerrojo roto. Al lado estaba la S-9, que tampoco pudo abrirse. La S-10 tampoco abrió, aunque la S-11 sí que logró abrirse. Una vez dentro Jack vio en una pequeña habitación individual una cama monoplaza con las sábanas arregladas, una silla metálica bastante simple, al lado de una pequeña mesa con una lámpara y llena de objetos médicos, incluida una bandeja de comida, y pocas cosas más que llamaran la atención. El personal que cuidaba la estancia era muy meticuloso, porque todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y hasta la comida a medias tenía aspecto ordenado, con los guisantes apilados a un lado de la bandeja y perfectamente amontonados, un cacho de pan con mordiscos uniformes, las cáscaras de una pieza de fruta pelada con cuchillo y tenedor, una parte vacía con restos de sopa y los restos de un envase de yogur consumido también, con la cucharilla limpia.

Jack se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre, por como miraba lo que quedaba de la comida, que era lo único que le había llamado la atención. Pero no podía detenerse a comer nada, y tampoco se llevaría nada al estómago que hubiera en ese pueblo, pues todavía recordaba el incidente con el dulce en la gasolinera.

Salió del cuarto, y la estática inesperada le sobresaltó, y casi se choca contra una enfermera. Al mirar, vio por el rabillo del ojo que tres criaturas se habían unificado justo en la zona, una por la izquierda, y dos por la derecha. Y una de ellas a punto de entrar en la sala. Jack, intentando retroceder más arriba de lo que sus piernas podían, tropezó consigo mismo y se cayó de espaldas, acabando con el culo en el suelo, una postura bastante poco adecuada para luchar por su vida. A pesar de ello, estando en el mismo suelo, forcejeó para desenfundar su pistola, pero se le había trabado el cinturón con el punto de mira metálico integrado en el arma. Por mucho que tiraba, el cinturón hacia presión, y no dejaba salir al arma. Jack tuvo que golpear con una sola mano la palanqueta, pero de esa forma no hacía mucha fuerza, a pesar de que logró hacer retroceder a dos enfermeras que estaban demasiado cerca. Pero poco después llegó la tercera, y aunque con movimientos circulares lograba hacerlas retroceder un poco, notó un intenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo (con el que manejaba la palanqueta) cuando una de las enfermeras lo golpeó con un cacho de tubería. Exclamó un par de palabrotas, y siguió forcejeando, pero pronto le llovieron más golpes, y la palanqueta se le cayó de su mano. Empezaba a perder fuerzas, y las enfermeras le sacudían más y más, con palos y tuberías.

Jack se colocó en posición fetal, acurrucado, llevándose ambas manos para intentar cubrirse la cara, y de esa forma su pistola quedó liberada, pues al dejar de hacer presión, cayó hacia abajo por su propio peso. Pero Jack, desesperado por intentar rehuir los golpes, gritando de dolor bajo cada punzada que atravesaba sus nervios y amorataba su piel, no se movía.

Finalmente, tras unos cortos segundos donde las enfermeras le sacudieron a placer, su cerebro reaccionó y se puso en funcionamiento, y arrastrándose como un perro apaleado se puso en marcha. Dos enfermeras le siguieron arrastrando por el suelo sus tuberías, pero lanzándoles una coz de caballo con las dos piernas, logró hacerlas retroceder. Y tras ponerse a salvo, intentó levantarse, pero entonces notó que su pistola seguía ahí. Logró cogerla, con manos temblorosas, y tras apuntar con prisas, y retirar el seguro, apretó el gatillo. Pero al estar tan nervioso, el proyectil se incrustó en el techo. El segundo disparo, en cambio, se incrustó en el suelo. Jack dejó de disparar, e intentó desesperadamente serenarse, pero le dolía todo el cuero y temblaba sin parar. Temblaba casi tanto como las enfermeras que se le acercaban. Lentamente, logró serenarse y el flujo de adrenalina, junto a la radio que incrementaba la tensión, consiguió regular su pulso y disparó. Disparó sin parar hasta que el percutor golpeó sobre vacío, hasta que no salió ninguna bala más. Pero a pesar de ello Jack siguió disparando. Disparó con el arma vacía, apretando desesperadamente el gatillo. La radio estaba silenciosa y lo único que se oía en el pasillo era la respiración apresurada de Jack y el continuo golpear del gatillo y del percutor. Tras unos instantes, dejó paralizado el dedo, y dejó de apretar el gatillo, y se detuvo a contemplar la escena que había organizado, con la mente en blanco. Por pura chiripa había bastado para eliminar la amenaza. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero las tres criaturas eran tres cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo. Y con sólo 5 balas, pues dos de los disparos habían fallado.

El charco de sangre aumentaba, y se deslizaba por entre las baldosas del suelo, mientras que Jack no se movía y permanecía estático, con el brazo derecho estirado sujetando el arma. Finalmente recuperó la conciencia, recordó donde estaba, y retrocedió unos pasos. Tras la paliza recibida, le dolía todo. Se alejó un poco, y vio que estaba casi al final del pasillo, que terminaba con una camilla volcada apoyada en la pared.

Probó la puerta S-14, y la cerradura crujió, pero no se abrió. Tras forcejear un poco con la puerta, Jack desistió y probó la siguiente, la 13. Ésta sí se abrió, y al entrar, Jack vio que la estancia tenía la luz apagada. Justo cuando fue a encender su linterna, gracias a la luz que provenía del pasillo vio la silueta de una enfermera justo delante de la cama, aparentemente, paralizada. Pero Jack sabía que sí hacía algo, la enfermera reaccionaría. Dudó entre cerrar la puerta y seguir a la siguiente habitación, como si nada, pero quizás hubiera algo útil en ese cuarto, Jack no tenía forma de saberlo. Y la única manera era entrar y averiguarlo. Encendió la luz de la linterna de pronto, y de improviso y toda la enfermera se vio iluminada de espaldas. Ésta inmediatamente reaccionó, pero Jack ya se había lanzado contra ella. La golpeó con furia en la cabeza, mientras la criatura intentaba levantar la tubería del suelo para usarla para golpear, cosa que finalmente consiguió y golpeó a Jack en el abdomen. La fuerza del impulso bastó para tumbarle contra la mesita de noche, y mientras la enfermera levantaba de nuevo la tubería, y agitaba su cabeza, excitada por la luz que la iluminaba, Jack lo vio venir en el último momento y se movió a la izquierda, mientras la pesada tubería rompía la mesa de noche y convertía los cajones en astillas.

Jack se arrastró por el suelo, y revolvió rápidamente los fragmentos de gabeta, en busca de algo útil, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que la enfermera volvía a golpear. Agarrando la palanqueta con ambas manos y dándose la vuelta rápidamente paró la embestida de la tubería, al golpear ésta en el cuerpo de la palanqueta. Jack hizo fuerzas, y de una patada en el abdomen, tumbó a la criatura al suelo, bloqueando por otro lado el camino hacia la salida.

Ryan saltó a la cama, para intentar sortear avanzando por ella, pero el somier de resorte estaba demasiado viejo, y cedió bajo el peso de Jack, al igual que el colchón. Trabado en los resortes, y lleno de plumas que volaban del colchón abierto, Jack intentó salir del atolladero, mientras la enfermera demoníaca lentamente se lograba poner de nuevo en pie. Golpeó a Jack, en un hombro, pero en ese momento no le dolió. Volvió a golpearle en el lateral del abdomen y Jack notó el regusto a náuseas, mezclado con sangre. Notó que sangraba por la nariz y por la boca.

No quería morir, pero tampoco se podía mover, hasta que, desesperado, propinó otro golpe a la enfermera, y aprovechó el mínimo respiro para apoyarse en la pared, hacer fuerzas para conseguir salir y, una vez lo consiguió, volvió a poner sus pies al suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Miró el manillar, y dudando de si las criaturas esas sabrían abrir puertas, ató el manillar a la puerta de la derecha con la cuerda de nylon. Tras terminar de hacerlo, empezó un repiqueteo, pues la enfermera intentaba salir. Pero no podía.

– ¡Jódete, puta! –exclamó Jack, que en ese momento respiró hondo. Fue hasta la puerta de al lado, y la probó, pero tampoco se abría.

Aliviado, se derrumbó en el suelo, quedándose sentado, junto a los cuerpos sin vida de las tres enfermeras de antes. Se tocó la cara, y volvió a darse cuenta de que un leve hilillo de sangre brotaba de su nariz y de su boca. Además, tenía contusiones leves y cortes pequeños por la cara. Sin embargo, y gracias a Dios, sus gafas estaban intactas, de momento. Se planteó quitarse la chaqueta, para palparse mejor, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo. Abrió su riñonera, y sacó uno de esas botellitas que en teoría contenían líquido medicinal, y la miró. Le dolía todo, y quizás con una cosa de esas mejorara en parte su estado. La abrió, y la olió, con desconfianza. Tenía un olor curioso, que invitaba a bebérselo todo. Jack no se hizo de rogar, y se lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Curiosamente, tenía un sabor a manzana. Le dejó en el paladar un regusto sabroso, como una nota de buen gusto en medio de la pesadilla de ese pueblo. Además, quizás tuviera taurina, o guanina, entre sus ingredientes, pues le recordaba al Red Bull. Se trataba, sin duda, de una bebida estimulante, con alto contenido energético.

Lo sorprendente fue que se empezó a sentir mejor, y parte de los dolores desaparecieron. Jack abrió su riñonera, y sacó otra botella, que se la mandó al gaznate también, abriendo el tapón con los dedos ensangrentados. El dolor disminuyó, pero aún no cesó. Intentó levantarse, pero tenía una rodilla hinchada, y le costaba mucho caminar. Al ir a agacharse para examinársela, le crujió la columna vertebral. Estaba claro que necesitaba unas vacaciones… irse de ese pueblo, y luego disfrutar de unas laaaaargas y tranquilas vacaciones. Para infundirse fuerzas de flaqueza, se bebió de un sorbo una tercera bebida isotónica, y se puso en marcha, atravesando las puertas que ya había probado, en dirección a la número 7.

Tras un par de puntapiés, tampoco abrió, al igual que la número 6. Justo al otro lado se encontraba una puerta con un cartel que decía "Sala de duchas (_Shower Room_)". A Jack no le apetecía lo más mínimo entrar a las duchas, y se sintió aliviado cuando no pudo acceder a ellas. Mientras caminaba, desenfundó su pistola. Por esa zona, había escasa iluminación eléctrica, y Jack encendió su linterna. El mayor problema era que tenía el arma descargada y no contaba con más municiones. Avanzó precavido, hasta la puerta siguiente, número 5, pero tampoco abrió. A la espalda, había una puerta que llevaba a los baños, pero estaba tan oscuro que Jack ni la vio, y pasó de ella. Continuó probando las celdas individuales S-4 y S-3, y aunque ninguna abrió, la que venía después sí abrió. Jack encontró, por fortuna, la habitación vacía de criaturas, pero sobre la cama había una cajita, que al acercarse, resultaron ser balas .45 .ACP, perfectas para la pistola de Jack.

Se las guardó en la riñonera, tras rellenar el cargador con los 7 proyectiles reglamentarios. Salió afuera, y miró a ambos lados, antes de aventurarse a la siguiente puerta, la número uno, justo después de la anterior, y que sorprendentemente también abrió a la primera. Nada más abrir la puerta, dentro encontró a dos enfermeras, que en un espacio tan reducido planteaban un desafío. En la estancia había luz, por lo que ambas criaturas estaban atentas, y avanzaron hacia Jack. Una de ella empuñaba una palanqueta parecida a la de Jack, sólo que más oxidada, pero la otra llevaba un cuchillo jamonero.

Jack suspiró hondo y dio gracias a tener balas en ese momento. Apuntó, y disparó a corta distancia. No disparó mucho por temor a gastarse las balas en pocos segundos, pero lo bastante para tumbar al suelo a la primera enfermera, la del cuchillo. Para la segunda, dudó unos instantes, mientras ella se acercaba, colgando de su mano la palanqueta oxidada. Finalmente, recogió de los fríos dedos de la enfermera el cuchillo, y guardó la pistola en sus pantalones. El sudor perlaba su cara, pero Jack no estaba dispuesto a morir esa ocasión. Ni esa, ni ninguna de las tantas otras que había peleado a muerte. Y había que ahorrar munición para situaciones más desesperadas. La criatura levantó la palanqueta, moviéndose lentamente como todas las otras enfermeras, y Jack realizó un tajo directamente al cuello de la criatura. Salió poca sangre, pero a chorros, que manchó otra vez sobre la sangre seca de la chaqueta de Jack. La criatura, por su parte, agitó su cabeza, que cada vez que la movía saltaba más sangre, por lo que Jack intentaba mantenerse alejado, a la vez que lanzó el cuchillo recto, que justo se incrustó en el pecho de la enfermera, justo donde debería estar el esternón. La idea de su portador era luego deslizarlo hacia arriba, pero con las sacudidas de la criatura se le hizo imposible. De todas formas, se desplomó, boca abajo, con lo que Jack perdió la oportunidad de recoger el cuchillo, pues bajo ningún concepto tocaría un cuerpo de esos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sorteó los dos cuerpos, y echó una ojeada a la habitación. Una simple habitación sin nada destacable, aunque encima de la mesita de noche había una llave junto a una caja de pañuelos. Cogió la llave, que tenía un llavero de plástico con una etiqueta que ponía simplemente "_Electrical Room_". Seguramente abriría la cerradura que había allá, y por supuesto, Jack la recogió.

Tras sentarse cómodamente en la cama, cuyo armazón metálico estaba algo oxidado y crujió un poco bajo su peso, se quitó la pistola de los pantalones y revisó el cargador. Todavía quedaban dos cartuchos, más una caja de balas a medio llenar en la riñonera. Llenó el cargador hasta el tope y luego lo introdujo en el arma. Cuando retiró la corredera hacia detrás, para ir a introducirle otra bala, Jack recordó que haciendo eso el arma se podía llegar a encasquillar. No era muy frecuente, pero podía llegar a ocurrir. Por lo tanto, no le introdujo ninguna bala, y dejó el arma amartillada simplemente. Tras volver la corredera a su lugar inicial, lo que hizo fue expulsar el cargador, y meterle otra bala a él, y volver a meterlo en el arma. De esa manera, también tenía una octava bala en el arma. Y hecho esto, guardó los proyectiles sobrantes.

Se levantó, y miró por encima en la estancia, pero no había nada de utilidad. Salió de nuevo al pasillo, según el mapa la puerta doble de enfrente llevaba al Day Room, una especie de sala para descanso de los pacientes, que seguramente sería como en la de todos los hospitales mentales de ese tipo, una estancia donde los enfermos se relajarían en mesas, quizás viendo la tele o jugando al dominó, o haciendo algo de eso.

Y la puerta siguiente, una Rest Room según el mapa, tampoco abría, por lo que la única opción que le quedaba era regresar a las escaleras. Pero al intentar abrir la puerta lateral que las abría, tampoco pudo, así que no le quedó mas remedio que volver a atravesar el pasillo. Le sorprendió descubrir que, antes de llegar a la zona del ascensor y de las otras escaleras, había las siluetas de dos enfermeras que avanzaban lentamente hacia Jack. Ni se le ocurrió pensar que de dónde habían aparecido, pues tampoco importaba. Él, antes que enfrentarse a ellas, miró hacia la puerta que había detrás de ellas, y echó a correr. Avanzó pegado al muro, por la izquierda, y en el último momento sorteó a la primera enfermera por la derecha, y luego a la otra por la izquierda, embistiéndola con el hombro. Al dejarlas atrás, oyó un estampido metálico, quizás alguna de las dos criaturas llevaba algo que golpeó la pared en vez de golpearle a él. Pero Jack se preocupó en abrir la puerta que daba a las escaleras, y cerrarla a sus espaldas. A salvo, de momento. Descendió hasta el primer piso, y una vez ahí, desatrancó la puerta que por el otro lado había estado cerrada, por lo que pudo volver a salir. De pronto, recordó que había dejado una enfermera viva por esa zona, y se le refrescó la memoria al ver los tres cuerpos junto a las habitaciones C-4 y C-3. Y ahí estaba la enfermera superviviente, que se lanzó a por Jack, sujetando aún en sus manos el picahielos que le había visto antes. En vez de dejar que se acercara, Jack se limitó a dispararle, pues en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo casi siempre acababa recibiendo. Él nunca había sido muy buen luchador. Y puntería con la pistola, adquiría con bastante velocidad.

Tras cuatro disparos, el enemigo cayó al suelo, donde se reunió con sus congéneres. Jack pasó de largo por entre los cuerpos y siguió en dirección al Day Room de ese puso, el cual había probado ya que tampoco se podía abrir. Salió por la puerta que daba al hall principal, donde estaban la mayor parte de las dependencias de la sala del director, o las salas de análisis y exámenes, así como las oficinas, pero lo que Jack buscaba eran las otras escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Una vez sorteó la puerta, se encontró con otra enfermera justo al lado. Ella se lanzó sobre él, con un martillo en la mano, pero él se las ingenió para esquivarla, y luego correr, tras lo cual abrió la puerta y se abalanzó a la carrera en dirección al sótano.

Una vez en él, tras encender de nuevo la linterna, la luz enfocó un cuerpo tendido, y el otro que seguiría al doblar la esquina. El problema era que había más cucarachas, aunque Jack pasó de ellas. Fue directamente a la puerta que antes no había podido abrir, y en ella insertó la llave. Ésta se abrió, deslizándose sobre las bisagras como si nunca hubiese estado cerrada, y Jack la cerró tras de él. Una vez dentro, descubrió un panel de corriente, cables por todos lados, una serie de baterías que mejor no tocar, y un panel auxiliar que suministraba energía al elevador. Dicho panel estaba apagado, por lo que Jack lo conectó. El problema era que aparentemente sólo podía dar energía a uno de los dos ascensores, pero aun así era mejor que nada. Tenía uno de los ascensores justo al lado, en el mismo sótano, por lo que ese mismo servía. Tras activarlo, miró alrededor, pero en esa estancia ya no había nada más de utilidad, salvo que quisiera desconectar todo el tendido eléctrico del hospital, algo que para nada le convenía. Salió de la estancia, y se encontró de patas con una enorme cantidad de cucarachas. El suelo se había infestado, y había tantas que casi costaba ver donde pisar. Jack vio que se habían subido al cuerpo de la primera enfermera, y que muchas de ellas trepaban por la pared. Empezó a caminar más rápido, con miedo de perder el pie y caerse, pues notaba a algunas intentar subirse a su zapato, y eso le daba repelús. A cada paso, parecía que aumentaba el número de cucarachas, pues salían de todos lados. Jack empezaba a dudar de si con la situación así, lograría llegar hasta el ascensor, pues cada vez había más, y parecían muy alborotadas con la luz. De pronto le vino una inspiración, y apagó el interruptor de la linterna. Dejó de oírse el corretear de multitud de patas y vino el silencio, aunque la radio continuaba emitiendo gran cantidad de estática. Jack se quedó paralizado, aunque lentamente comenzó a caminar. Notaba un chasquido cada vez que pisaba a alguna de las pequeñas criaturas, pero de resto, no parecía haber reacción. Tropezó con el cuerpo de la segunda enfermera, y también se tropezó con la pared, pero logró orientarse en la completa oscuridad del lugar, y la lucecita del interruptor del ascensor le guió. Al pulsarlo, y abrirse las puertas, la luz del interior del ascensor alborotó un poco a las cucarachas, por lo que Jack se abalanzó hacia dentro de un rato, golpeándose con la pared metálica, y pulsó desesperado los botones para cerrar la puerta. Afortunadamente, ninguna cucaracha logró entrar, aunque varias fueron aplastadas al cerrarse la puerta. Una vez con las puertas cerradas, Jack meditó a donde ir, y finalmente decidió visitar la azotea, el único sitio donde hasta ahora no había estado. Desde ahí arriba, además, divisaría lo alto de la ciudad y eso le permitiría mejor tomar su próxima decisión.

Por lo tanto, pulsó el botón, y con un sonido automático, el aparato se puso en marcha.

No tardó mucho, pero cuando parecía estar a punto de llegar, el ascensor entero comenzó a vibrar. Y a moverse mucho. Jack comenzó a asustarse de verdad cuando ante sus ojos el techo se empezó a mover tanto que saltaban tornillos hacia abajo, de la trepidación. Y el suelo también vibraba, aunque de momento parecía firme. El ascensor se detuvo, y nada más abrirse las puertas, Jack se echó fuera de un salto, aterrizando sobre el cemento, pues temía que el ascensor se desplomara de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, se percató de que ahora estaba vibrando todo el edificio, quizás hubiera un terremoto, y empezó a sonar una sirena muy aguda.

La sirena taladró sus oídos, y le impidió sentir nada más, mientras lentamente el temblor de tierra se detenía. Jack, incapaz de incorporarse, se retorcía en el suelo, con las manos intentando taparse los oídos, pues la sirena no paraba. Un cacho de verja se cayó sobre él, sin hacerle ningún daño pues era ligera. Sin embargo, Jack perdió la conciencia… y cuando la luz de la luna desapareció en la noche, y la noche se volvió aun más oscura, Jack seguía inconsciente.


End file.
